When Everything Falls On Me
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Rose's sacrifice and their son's abduction into the Huntsclan was something Jake never recovered from.But when fate surfaces again,will he come to terms to allow forth a brighter future when it involves the major roles his childern play?FINISHED!
1. A time for departure

_I've seen you hanging 'round  
This darkness where I'm bound  
And this black hole I've dug for me  
And silently within with hands touching skin  
The shock breaks my disease  
And I can breathe_.

_And all of your weight  
And all you dream  
Falls on me, it falls on me  
And your beautiful sky  
And the light you bring  
Falls on me, it falls on me_.

_Your faith like the pain  
Draws me in again  
She washes all my wounds for me  
The darkness in my veins  
I never could explain  
And I wonder if you ever see  
Will you still believe?_

_And all of your weight  
And all you dream  
Falls on me, it falls on me  
And your beautiful sky  
And the light you bring  
Falls on me, it falls on me_.

_Am I that strong  
To carry on  
I might change my life  
I might save our world  
Would you save me?_

_And all of your weight  
And all you dream  
Falls on me, it falls on me  
And your beautiful sky  
And the light you bring  
Falls on me, it falls on me_.

It was nearly midnight,as a figure hurried through the deep and secluded Jersey woods.Panting and dodging trees that could barely be made out in the shawled darkness.The only source of light that provided any means to travel by was the luminous moon that hung in the center of a pitch black night-time sky.But the figure didn't seem to care,as two bundled blankets were securely pressed againist the person's chest.The sounds of rapid fire brawling and grunting weren't far behind,as it stopped at the top of the hill they had been ascending and placing it's back to a large flat stone lying againist a medium-sized boulder,inhaled and exhaled in small breaths,before turning to look down at her very much prized packages.

"You know,little ones.The more I think about it day-after-day,the more I begin to realise how much better life was all those years ago."The young woman spoke to them softly,although she could hardly make out their disticnt facial features.But she needn't,she knew them by heart now.

"_Thorn_."

Came just one of the voices she had come to dread,one of the voices that had belonged once to someone she would have considered a complete waste of time and energy but now feared.Feared because she knew she it was either fight or flee and she hated to fight anymore.But clearly being aware that she couldn't escape without acknowleding him...she turned her head skyward and with the moon's white beams silhouetting the image of a young man,whirled around and away from her resting place like she had so many others.With the fire of passion to engage in taking someone on still residing within her and flaring,the former Huntsgirl had to resist by all means by keeping her charges close to the warmth of her chest and her heart,which was thumping inside her rib cages,her mind racing frantically for something to say...anything to keep him away as long as she could.All of a sudden,her combative nature seemed to surface slightly.

"Just leave us be."she warned him intrepidly."I don't want to fight you."

"Hmph!What makes you think you can convince me you still have it in you to fight,anyways,Thorn?"He scoffed confidently,his brown eyes filling with amusement at her apocryphal threat."It's been over a year now."

"Don't push me.Besides,you're one to talk.When we first met and battled, you two were useless.Just because I choose not to resort to violence at every given opportunity anymore,doesn't mean I still don't have it in me."

"We could call it a draw,Mrs. Long."Alan went on as if she hadn't even spoken,as if she wasn't even worth his time to so much as taunt now that she had become who she was."You could surrender the child and let it be done.The Amercian Dragon and you could be free to leave.Also,you-"

"_That's _one of the reasons I abandoned my destiney in the first place,that completely lack of remorse we gain when we get sucked into the stupid world of hunting and selling magical creatures."Rose cut him short,taking a few steps back to get ready to run,as she continued strongly."This...this world you all are wrapped up in is going to one day turn on you.If you think I am the first...just you wait.More will lead by my past examples."

By now she was feeling as though he was heeding her words as though if they were completely factual based.Taking them in and realising that it would be immoral to separate a small infant from his or her mother.But just as that calming thought crossed her mind and was starting to relieve her deepest fear in the world,she sensed a second presence behind her.

"How's life been treatin' ya so far,sweetheart?"

The taunting voice of the second Huntsboy reached her ears and sent an instant rush of renewed terror through her veins,causing her back to tense up and become stiff.Shadows entirely consumed the area from behind her and she felt the unwelcomed feeling of helplessness rise up againist in her throat and chest,clogged with other assortments of raw desires,despises and despairs.She had sworn off fighting but not because of just her obtaining twins,no,it was because she had had enough of it.Fighting had once been apart of her life but she had seen it as ruining other's life and now it was putting not only her and her husband in danger,but her childern.Only two mere options were before the eighteen-year-old and a half mother...she could give in and be overtaken...or she could place her flesh and blood down to ward off those who threatened her life and that of her families.The two Huntsboys had become more advanced only within the last year,as Jake had informed her from battling them when he had to in order to protect them...she was afraid now but only when she allowed her alter ego,her more quick-witted and sinister self out...was she in control.Thorn had been concealed for nearly six years and she was the only part of Rose that could save them,the only part of her brave and ruthless enough.She was there just not yet summoned.

"I hope you both have missed me..."A dark and sophistical voice forced it's way from the hidden depths of her soul,somehow not surprising her in the least bit."Because..."she continued to speak as she went over to very gently lay the two slumbering babies in the confines of partially extirpated roots cording from a large oak tree,forunately being cushioned by the dry leaves that had fallen for the last several weeks."...Heh,I've missed you."

Meanwhile...

Jake could make out the Huntsman perfectly,as the two were once again engaged in hand-to-claw combat relentlessly.The heat seekingness of his dragon vision also allowed him to detect objects and people in the dark and tonight it was especially useful.But the nineteen-year-old's mind was farther from that thought and as always,focused on Rose's well being and not only that...but that of his childerns.By surprise,the young couple had been captured as they had been going home to resume a life in New York...the last place they hadn't been for over a year since High School had ended and they had decided on taking off to escape the Huntsclan's search for them.Occasionally they met up again but this was the first time they had been targeted as a whole family...the first time his wife and his childern were in danger.He knew he couldn't quit and look for them with the Huntsman himself dead on their trail...they wanted either Jake slain or their marked son as payment for Rose's complete and disgraceful treason in which they had only gotten more serious with the last few years.

"We could continue fighting like this for how ever long the two of us can stand on our own two feet."The Huntsman declared in a breathy voice as he caught Jake by the wrist in the midst of an underhanded swing with his fist."Or..."he twisted it back and nearly out of it's socket as if doing it was like breathing air,his grip and gaze unforgiving."You can just give up and turn yourself over to us.Sacrifice yourself over to save you're gifted young son,my ungrateful wretch of a niece and you're other pathetic child."

Jake turned abrasive,ripping his claw away and seizing the older man by his shirt collar in one swift move,as he spat to him in a dangerously low voice."I'm gonna make you eat those words and wish you had never even formed them in that twisted brain of yours.You can insult me all you want but you leave the rest of us out of it.Got it?"he thrusted him back and to his surprise,the Huntsman stumbled back some and then holding a sort of indecisive position for a few moments,collasped onto the ground."What the huh...?Okay,this is definitely not what I pictured you doing.Get up!"

But the large,built body of the middle-aged man cladded in his Huntsclan Academy uniform didn't so much as flinch.Even as Jake cocked his head curiously and started to shift over to the left side a bit,his poor eyes were getting strained from exhausting their usage so long and he thought he was picking up the sounds of blows and crys from high above on the mountain crestwhere Rose was.The sudden feeling that she had been caught and her being taken in also leading to their two childern being tooken in as well caused a surge of rage through Jake and it took him everything he had to resist striking the Huntsman as he was still in his sedentary state.

"Listen up and listen good,Huntsy.We've been at this for a good long time and if I _do _give myself up for the sake of my family,it's you who will also be goin' down with me.I've been the American Dragon for five years and if at all possible,I'm going to go back to it when were back in the NYC again...there's nothing you can do,no matter how many times you try that is going to stop us.We've stopped you before all those years ago and we've been stoppin' you since then.So you give it up.It's over,Huntsman."

The next events were only flashes to him,as heard two people jump down on either side of him and when he reached out to grab them both,a third person came down,dropped a net on him and stuck a perfect landing as the young adult dragon started to thrash around,the power of the only substance that rendered him without power took it's quick but painless toll on him.Breathing hard and heavy from the anger starting to well up in his lungs,making it difficult to look up but he willed himself enough to see the craving in his nemesis's eyes,the absolute hatred this older man had for him.But it didn't phase Jake,as his mind was centered on thoughts of only his family.Had he failed them?Had he not lived up to his name?

"You're time has come,American Dragon."Huntsmaster told him as he got to his feet and assumed standing in front of the unwillfully passive dragon with the other members standing on either side of him,his voice now was pratically thickened with anticipation for the long-awaited moment of a most gloriest and trimphuant moment."Though the years of chasing you down have been wearisome,it is nearly worth it all to see you in this state as we have battled tirelessly,countless times."he accepted his retrievened staff from one of the Huntsmembers when it had been dropped over a few yards away,as he whipped it front center and powered up with it's emerald glow illuminating the area around."It's over dragon,finally..."

"_NOOOO_!"

Jake screamed in a blood-curling manner at the top of his firey lungs,so loud and forceful that it made his eardrums explode and his heart pound out of his chest.For in one instant,Rose came sprinting over on her long and lean legs,leaping into the face of the attack and directly tossed one of the infants at him for him to recieve in his languishing arms.Then he witnessed in slow,heart-stopping motion,as the attack and his wife made contact and she was thrown back by it's great intensity.Shifting the child to one arm,his right arm strengthend rapidly in that one instant and he was able to catch the fallen young woman in his arm,though it was like a twist of fate was wrapping it's merciless wrath around the torn three.

"_Rose_..."he managed to speak her name in a tight voice,his breath coming out ragged and trembling,everything he had been preventing coming alive in that moment."Rose...talk to me.Rose,honey,say something please."

Slowly,the rest of her body having gone limp in his able-bodied arm,she turned her face up to his and gingerly reached up with her crimson dragon demarcated hand to caress the bottom of his cheek."Don't even begin to think this means you can shirk you're responsiblity to Wendy,Dragon boy.I expect great and wonderful things from you both."she told him in a light,soothing voice,the darkness that fell over them making her medium blue eyes a few shades deeper but even so they sparkled and reflected in the ivory moon casted high above."Do you know how much I love you?"

Tears gushed from his charcoal eyes."Rose...why-why did you do all of this?Why-didn't-you-run-away?"he choked on sobs,half of his bodynow felt like it was frozen and the other half burning as sorrow over what his wife had done immediately almost set it."Honey,please tell me...please tell me you're going to be alright...Rose,I don't want to loose you,please..."

She smiled the sweetest smile she could muster as he brought up his hand enough from the arm he still used to support her weight and stroked some of the silky medium blond hair that rested to the side of her smooth,heart-shaped face behind her ear."I can't promise you that Jake."her breathing turned more shallow and her voice dropped to a loud whisper,resulting in them having to move their faces closer."I did this because I...I want you to promise me Jake.I want you to promise me you'll take care of Wendy and one day look for Cole.Before he makes that turn in his life."

"What...?"he whispered back in restrained weeping."What about Cole?"

"Don't worry..."she laughed back faintly."She can help him.So can you."

Jake turned confused."What do you mean by that?"

"Right now isn't the time,Jake.You need to take our daugther and leave."

"Rose...Rose don't you dare."He warned her feebly,scattered-brained and incredulous."You can't leave us...you can't leave me."her falling more weak and breathing even less caused him to start to panic."Rose,after all we've been through you can't go now!Not now.You've fought all you're life,Rose.You're so strong,honey.You're strong enough to win this fight."

She used the last of her strength to raise herself up a little more until their faces were just an inch apart and two single tears rolled down her round and blushing cheeks."Yes,I've won the fight over conquering my fear of both my different selves and the fight to save my family.Now it's all up to you and Wendy...to go on and save those who are corrupted."her will and spirit were no longer enough to keep her up to his level almost,so casting one last glance lovingly over at her slumbering daugther and up one more at Jake,she smiled again and told him tearfully."I didn't slay you and I want you to live,Jake.My time has come and I don't want to go but I have to.Just...Just keep that promise I asked you to make Jake.Please."

"Rose...?"

"Promise me,Jake..."

"R-Rose?"

"_Promise me_..."she inhaled a final time,her fear of passing surmounted.

"ROSE...I'll...I'll-I'll try my best,Rose."

On impulse,he seized her body up to his and the very last drop ofher remitted life was absorped up in one thirsty and passiontate kiss.The last kiss they would ever share but one that Jake could feel stretching into the very outreachs of time and space itself.A few soild,stale minutes had passed and he turned his tired eyes over to his awakened daugther who was staring at him with eyes that exactly resembled Rose's and before he could do anything,she let out a squeal of happiness and reached for him.

He held both of them close to his body and somehow warmth found it's way to him...the lifelessness was something he could not yet face and so he remained like that,half asleep and half awake until morning.Like ahard statue,unmoving and emotionless.The Huntsclan had already taken Cole and left...they would bring him up to be one of their own,to be a killer.But there was nothing Jake could do now,expect listen to his small,beautiful daugther's healthy little heart beat againist one side of his chest and try to decide over the incomplete request Rose had asked of him...to one day go after his own son.His son,who he knew would become his own enemy one day,was too much for Jake to bare and so he didn't hesistate to cry long and hard,for he had never cried much before and never would again.

For Rose and Cole were gone...only a broken Jake and his little cooeing and softly gurgling daugther...were the only two survivors for now.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Just to be clear,I'm not depressed.lol. There will be a bit more lighter moments but I've wanted to do this for a while now.So,if you liked it...if I hopefully didn't make y'll bawl too much that is,I'll continue soon.

LP


	2. At first glance

Continueing...

The damson dragon turned her head just enough to the side to catch the image of her younger charge off to the side."You know,sweetie,maybe it isn't such a good idea you come with me as often as you do now."she told her,careful not to sound too strict."You're father just about lost it the last time you tagged along...or are you having a hard time recalling it?"

"What Dad doesn't know..."a bright blue-eyed and slendor white dragon only grinned at her daringly as they changed course onto another street high in the air."...won't hurt him,right?That's the way I figure it."

"Well,"Haley frowned at her niece's lack of forethought."The way I figure is that if he ever catches you at this again,then it's curtains for us both."

She only laughed softly."You told me that last time.So who's the one having a hard time recalling things now?Still,I guess I do get you're point about my Dad and everything.But he really needs to learn to relax."

"Oh?"

"Yeah,I guess he only does it because he cares about me but it's like he never lets me do what I want to do on my own time."Wendy reminded her aunt with concern in her cerulean eyes,turning her ivory head towards her to show that she meant it."Sometimes it's as if he's holding back."

The American Dragon sighed quietly."That shouldn't come as a big shock to you,Wendy.You're father works like a bat out of heck to try and make you two a decent living."she smiled gently when she caught the guilitiness starting to cross the thirteen-year-old's face,so she went on as cheerfully as she could."Hey,did you come all this way with me to get down in the dumps or did you come here to see me beat down some thugs?"

In a flash,the teen was revived to her spiritedness."Like you even need an awnser to that one.How much further do we have to go?"

"Not much.A few more blocks and we should be there."Haley awnsered with a smile at the girl's pure enthusasim for defending the creatures of the magical world._If only Jake could see how much potential she has_.

Unbeknownst to them,two figures lurked atop a towering office building,watching the two female dragons chattering about family life and flying off to their destination without even a hint that every move they made was being viewed by assailants.A young teen boy,who kept a very keen watch on Wendy garbed in black,started to move forward a bit to the concrete ledge.His mind was settled in observation,noting everything from the angles at which she flapped her wings to the way she was presenting herself to the adult purple dragon...the American Dragon.

"You're first dragon..."an older gentleman's voice spoke with a hint of an accent,stepping closer as well until he was just a foot behind where the boy stood,also witnessing the two of them with quiet admiration."And a white one at that,the value on her pelt would prove most remarkable and grand.We could even fully rebuild the Academy with all that we..."

"I don't care about how much we make off any of their kind."The Huntsboy told him abruptly,without even looking at his great uncle as he kept his intent eyes to the snowy,svelte dragon."You know,Master,for a fact that what I'm after is the experience and the knowledge gained from knowing one more of these beasts are out of the way.Also...everyone I take down is just one step closer to being the best."his ebony eyes turned serious when they were turned to him finally and he added with a steady voice."That's my reasons for fighting.I'm going to be number one."

Huntsmaster studied him for a few moments and then whirled the end of his staff down onto the ground to teleport them to where the dragons would be."As far as anyone who would rather face certain demise then even a minute of you're wrath is concerned,you my boy,have passed all expectations.Indeed,you are undefeatable._But_..."he shifted into a firm and admonitioning voice."You will not yet be in the running to take my place on you're eighteenth birthday if you cannot,for whatever reason,slay that dragon.That dragon who is herself the daugther of the one who robbed you at birth...and you without question know what I'm speaking of.Because you've had this on you're mind from the time of you're first words,to now.You know what to look out for when dealing with them."

Cole shook his head dismissively,barely having to brace himself for the teleportation as the emerald light surrounded him."No...vengeance is my last reason,Master.But I will take my rightful place when the time comes and slaying that dragon is just another obstacle.One that I will overcome."

As they faded in the radiance of the green light,he caught sight of her hesitating as she was preparing to make the turn with the American Dragon.But then instead of going further,she started to turn her blue eyes over in his direction and he knew in that instant that she knew she was being stalked.Even so,the way she held herself and the way she seemed to come back with retorting impressed him to a point.You_ wouldn't go down without a fight,I can tell that right away_._Still_..._you're naive and the only reason I want you is because it would beyou're my free admission to the top and once I've gained experience with you,I'm taking on an even bigger prize_..._to make me the future Huntsmaster_.

In a large apartment complex in the Upper East Side...

Jake arrived home at an unusual time,slipping his key in the lock and opening the the front door that squeaked once from the top hinge he had been meaning to fix.With a casual shrug towards it,the thirty-one-year-old stepped into the relatively quiet kitchen area and then slipping his pin-striped jacket onto the counter as he strolled through the nearly narrow space,came upon the sounds of bubbling and the clanking of metal on glass,which immediately put him on his guard and yet made him uneasy.

"Wendy?"He said catiously,as he was slowly peering around the wall that kept apart his view of him and the living room."Wendy,hon.What are you doing in there making all that noise?I told you to finish you're science project outside so that the landlord wouldn't get call the police like-FU?"

In a completely groping and clumsy fashion,the six-hundred-and-ninteen-year-old Sharpei hopped up from his place at the coffee table in front of the couch and turned to the questioning dragon that stood in his wake.Several cracked and empty testubes laid off to the side,along with at least ten different spell and potion books scattered about the entire room.The grey and cockled hound grinned sheepishly,tucking a dark orange liquid that was starting to over-flow a bit into his side wrinkles like a pouch and started to back away from his disaster zone,his paws up.

"Jake...what a unexpected surprise."he glanced down at his watch and then back up at the unamused face of the one he hadn't been wanting to set sight on until later,pointing at his watch that read two twenty-eight."You weren't suppose to be home for at least another two hours."

He contorted his face in reply."I always get off early around the time of the anniversary Fu,you've known that for years now."

"Uh..."Fu Dog rummaged through his mind hastily,for anything at all to use."You mean the anniversary of us getting new merchandise for the shop after I finally won in one of those rigged magical sweepstakes?"

Jake paused from going over to draw back the curtains from his balcony french doors and partly faced his friend with a look of deterrence."I'm not in the mood for jokes today Fu and you know it."sighing to try and demolish some of the heaviness that had built up in his chest,he dug his hands into the pockets of his suit pants some and peered up at a nearby skyscraper,mind haggard with endless memories and thoughts "Sorry,it's just...it's just been a hard day for me at work is all.You know...income."

Fu nodded with understanding,knowing it was more then that."Hey,don't get all worked up.You're doin' everything you can for the two of you and it's working out plenty fine.Even I'm not in trouble that much nowadays."

But he didn't awnser right away,as he kept his focus to the reflective metal structure that seemed to over take apart of the sky.That although it reached as high as it could go and was built to it's probably it's best extent,it would never be able to be the best or the most highest of all it's kind.There was too much in it's way and too many circumstances.Rather it would remain standing for another ten,twenty or even just the next few years was uncertain.Everything good in life...at least to Jake,never seemed to last forever and the ones that did last,he felt endeavored to hold onto and fight for.To never be the highest but then never the lowest.

"Where's Wendy?"He found himself asking,his tone a little more mellower.

"Oh...um,she's...she's out with her friends to finish that science project thing of hers."

His behaviour registered as collusive to Jake."Why do I find that hard to believe,Fu?"

"Well..."he swallowed hard when the two locked eyes,his composure breaking under the nervousness he felt."She...that is,she wanted me to stay here in case you came home early to inform you where she'd be and I decided,what the heck,I'll bring my _own_ project while I'm holdin' down the fort...and eh...you,you don't believe a word of this,do you Jake?"

"The 'you covering for her' part,yes..."He allowed his sentence to trail so it would sink into Fu Dog's mind,crossing his arms he continued with a slight smirk."The 'her being out with her friends part to study' not so much.So,mind telling where my daugther really is before I'm not calm?"

"And if I don't..."Fu somehow found the sinew to challenge back,before he shrunk back a little more under Jake's now unsettling glare."...I'll live to see another day,right?"

Rolling them skyward,he proceeded to walk over and plucking up the heavy but droopy magical guardian by some of his loose rolls,raised him to meet him at eye-level."Don't give me a long list of excuses,Fu.I just want to know what she's up to and today of all days is when I'm worried the most for her and she knows it.She..."a thought crossed his mind and his face etched in blankness."Did she leave to do what I think she left to do?Tell me,Fu Dog,is she trying to train again with Haley after I said no."

"Well...not in so many words..."upon seeing Jake's growing concernment for his daugther's safety,he yanked himself free from being suspended in the air and as soon as his feet had hit the ground,he confessed wholeheartedly."She's not training but she's gone with Haley to watch her in action.I guess in that way she_is_ learning how to fight without fighting."

But Jake responded with a stern shake of his head and transforming into his dragon self,lowered himself down and motioned for Fu to get on."There's no way I'm letting her do this and getting herself hurt.If that happened,I wouldn't know what to do.Now hurry and climb on,"he instructed him with a no-nonsense tone."Tell me where she and Haley are headed to,so maybe I can get there before it's too late and I loose her."

Fu Dog frowned but complied to the dragon's comand by scrambling to get up onto the very large and brawny cerise lizard."Maybe you shouldn't be too hard on the kid,she does really want to be involved in the American Dragon duties...unlike a certain someone who complained at nearly everything his former dragon master asked him to do I know."

"The past is the past,"Was all he got back in one mutterance of aggravation,which without much shock signalled the end of discussion on what had happened all those years ago."Now give me directions,please."

Jake reached and swinging both the doors open,he flared his giant wings out as soon as the air hit him and then took off into the sunny and blue-blazen sky,with busy and excited activity below them.But no matter how nice the weather or how constant the upbeat society was,it was all too much for him to handle that day and that day especially.Because even though he got through most days,today was a key reminder to him of what all went wrong that tragic thirteen years ago.And yet this time around,however,he was going to be ready.He wasn't going to let the only one who kept him going and trying in life fall victim to the cruel and cold hands of the Huntsclan.The ones he had sworn if he ever saw again,even if it was to his great pain his own child,would get what they deserved for what they had done to his life...he just hoped it wasn't them there.But if it was,he would take them on no matter what,even as his mind lingered on the prospect of running into Cole again and being able to see him grown.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Next ch. there will be obvious fighting and yes...Rose being definitely brought up.Also,I wonder who will find out first about one another?Wendy finding out about Cole or Cole finding out about Wendy.

LP


	3. Brotherly bonding

The tops of the trees in Central Park looked as though they blanketed the surface in a sea of dark green,as Wendy and Haley started to descend down into a rather large clearing.Although the afternoon was calm and ostensibly uneventful enough,the white dragon was starting to grow wary of what she was doing,which was quite contrasted to her normally daring guise.Somehow,that flash of light she had seen and what had appeared to her as a figure looking very discreetly at her had percolated into her a sort of timidness she had never felt before.A foreboding that this one single person had,in a matter of only seconds,had caused to come to her and had given her the notion he was seeking her to inevitably challenge for whatever reason...the worst part was,she didn't know how good of a fighter he wasand although she herself had alot of talk to her,she had hardly ever thrown a punch.But either way,she wouldn't back down.

As the two got were drawing nearer,Haley picked up on her niece's new-found fear."Alright there,Wen?"she asked with a tone of curiosity."You seem a little tense,I thought had you already admitted to feeling guilty."

Wendy crinkled her muzzle at her as soon their feet had reached the ground in an almost unison fashion."It's not that,it's just..."her blue eyes darted around the tree-lined enclosure and she went on more explicitly."When we were back there a ways,I thought I saw someone in this big erupting light or something and then it all just vanished.Crazy sounding,right?Were really suppose to be concentrating on the mission already at hand and I'm worried about random lights going on and off."

"Not so.But did you get a good look at the person?"Haley continued to question her,attention fully directed onto what she was being told.

"No,"Wendy shook her head,a hint of disappointment in her voice."I wish I would have acted sooner and then I possibly would have gotten a better look then just a small glimpse."she groaned in frustration."Ugh...why do I even bother.So,what big bad behemoth are we taking down today?"

"Well,firstly,were here to just see if all the rumors are true and secondly,if we do happen to come about trouble..."she hadn't even had a chance to pause from telling her niece the entire situation,before the dragon had already started without her and was starting to poke around a few rows of nearby bushes."...if we do get in trouble.You know what to do?"

"Turn tails and run?"Wendy inquired with some sarcasm her aunt came up to either side and joined her in the search."_Right_.I don't see that-"

The air around them suddenly grew thick and silent.Sounds of different people calling out,childern playing and the occasional dog darking all of a sudden became distant,as everything around her for some reason felt like it was dangerous to ever move...to even breath.That very recent feeling she had experienced,came rushing back to her memory and frightening chills surged down her spine,as she could sense only her aunt turning to face someone behind them.After she could sense them,the next thing that happened took her by surprise,as in a matter of moments she felt a foot step down onto one of her deep brown scales and before she could react to the perpetrator,she found arms bound tightly and a point brought up to the center of her snowy back,with a green beam starting to be emitted.

"Not to worry,dragon."came a low,unethical voice."This will be painless."

"Make another move,"a familiar,intolerent tone spoke."It'll be you're last."

Something in that moment clicked and everything became apparent to her right then and there.Her aunt Haley and her had been ambushed and her father had turned up,as she had prayed he wouldn't and was precisely on time before things went out of hand.With her determination not to be so humiliatingly shown up,she flashed around and her left claw going down for a strike,when she realized the person who had nearly done away with her had somehow gotten her father in the way and had implausibly taken residency beside her,as he blocked her unintended target with one very quick jab upwards with a mechanised staff-like weapon within his hands.

"Now,now."The young teen boy in complete ebony ninja attire with interesting red symbols embroidered on in different places said."One at a time,please.But don't threat..."he held the point of the strange sceptre up to Wendy's long neck and turned to gaze at Jake coldly."You'll get you're turn in due time but if you want either of you to live until then...you might just want to back yourself up and stay out of this for the time being."

"Back this!"Wendy whipped her tail halfway around and swept it directly under the huntsboy's feet,which was just swift enough to knock him onto his back and before she could react,her father intercepted."But Dad..."

Before Jake could turn to argue with her,Haley's distress over just barely being able to keep the Huntsman at bay and away from the two became obvious when she just nearly missed a shot aimed at one of her thighs,in which she let out a yelp.But she focused back on her opponet in a snap as he was back on his feet and had one of his arms coming around her neck to restrain her long enough to destroy her.Grinning,she poofed some fire onto his sleeve and ducked just in time but was taken back when he expertly doused them by scooping up a handful of dirt and patting it well down onto his barely burnt patch.His coal eyes were extremely calm and icy,now that she had a chance to look into them clearly,as he flipped his staff up and into a firm grasp.Just watching him move towards her,made her realize he was unlike any other villian she'd ever witnessed...he was taking great pride and care to conceal his intentions.He didn't appear to need to fake what was so pure to her,as though she was seeing it as a natural occurrence and that was the ability for total apathy for her kind.

"You've never seen another like me,have you?"he asked her knowingly,as he stopped and got into a fighting stance."No?Good.Because you'll never meet another like me.As soon as I get everything I need from giving you the pleasure of even being in my presence,I'll be set for a fight that's really going to matter...and I bet you can't guess who with,can you dragon?"

"You're in the Huntsclan."Wendy replied heedfully,his evasiveness to do what she knew he was wanting to do getting on her nerves but also very rapidly making her realize how foolish she had been for thinking she could take on someone like this with such ease when he,himself,was doing the very thing she was not."I can tell just by you're style and cloths who you are and I've got to tell you..."she smirked slightly."You're not in style."

"Let's leave the fashion freaks out there to deal with things like style."He told her,still coming off as centered and introverted."Right now,I'd like to cut to the chase and that would just happen to be that you are nothing more then a tool to me,for my own purposes.In case it isn't clear to you."

"Crystal clear,actually.But why haven't you done away with me yet?"

"Well,now,"The huntsboy feigned shock,still keeping his perilous edge to her in tact."No need to rush things...how about introductions at least?"

"Wendy."she replied slowly,locking herself down and ready to fight."How about you,then?Are you going to tell me so we can fight or what?"

"They call me Black Regin."His eyes grew more intense as he leaped up into the air unexpectedly and was just about on top of her when she shot out her claws,catching the front of the staff that he stuck in her face and just enough off to the side,even though he hadn't even turned it on."Oh and one more thing..."he moved his face around so that they were looking into one another's eyes again,his tone lowering and becoming rather lethal again."You can all me Black for now.Reign is only for those who know me well.Which,quite unforunately,I'm not going to give you much time of."

The easy flow of word exchange between them surprised Wendy,she had expected to be a bundle of nerves upon his arriving and although she was at first,now he seemed to just be roistering with her.But just as it seemed he was about to win their struggling match over where the staff was to be pointed,she felt a few gusts of air on her back and someone's large claws reaching out to grab her by the arms,steering her backwards and out of the huntsboys way.Casting away her eyes so they wouldn't meet her rescuer,she stopped for a moment to think and deciding she still didn't want to appear weak to anyone,was about to start back when she saw what had happened.Her aunt was rushing back over to her father,who was standing slightly hunched over examining his left arm,huge flames shooting up from the ground directly in front of him and from what she could tell...the Huntsman and Huntsboy were gone,but not for good.As she was awaiting the judgement of her father,she noticed a silver chain with the inital 'C' attached to it lying on the ground by her feet,with slight bit of intrigue she snatched it up just as she was beckoned by the two older dragons to follow them back home.Where she partly wanted to be.

Back home...

Wendy sat in human form on her bed,her legs drawn up to her chest almost with a pillow tucked in between.The sounds of aunt Haley and father still going at it loudly in the living room,her now completely forbidden whereabout in high discussion.Though she had silently nodded her head all the way home as her father had lectured her austerely all the way home,she still didn't agree.Her powers and her life should be hers to do what she wished and she dreamed of battling ever since she was very young,despite her father's protesting and constant reminder of what had happened to her mother.A twinge of longing welled up inside of her,it wasn't fair she had never gotten to meet the woman whom had saved her life and in the process gave away hers.Still...that didn't halt Wendy from dreaming of providing justice among the magical world.The normal perks of being a teen didn't interest her that much besides getting more freedom and aside from spending time with her friends when she played the guitar in her band,her life was devoted to getting involved with her hertiage.

_It doesn't matter how much he cares about me or punishs me to no witts end for not listening to him_,She thought to herself,as she changed positions on the bed to reach down under her bed and retrieveing an old jewelery box,sat it down on her bed and extracted framed photograph of her parents in their late teens,holding an infant off to each side in their arms and smiling._My mom_...her focused admiringly on the beautiful young blond woman in a light green spring dress,all her life she had been told of her resembleance to her except for Wendy's mid-back length chestnut hair of courseand how hard she had foughten to relinquish her past in which had put to rest the night she had tried all she could to save her own family's lifes._Maybe that's why I look to her for inspiration_...

Sighing with deepness,she was about to put everything away and call up her friends to remind them of band rehearsal Saturday,when the necklace she had thoughtlessly thrown onto her bed caught her attention,so reached down to pick it up.It was well polished and maintained,the 'C' was very neatly italicized and somehow seemed familiar.Suddenly,her breath caught in her throat and without another moment to spare,she quickly picked up the picture of her family and squaring her eyes onto the picture of her brother whom her father had also told her had perished that night,saw the very identical silver chain and inital of 'C' hanging from the image of her infant twin brother's neck and then recalling that her father had also told her Cole had been marked with the classic dragon on his right hand at birth binding him to a rigid fate to the Huntsclan,she quickly put two and two together but instead of first focusing on the fact that her father had been dishonest with her...she focused on what was of key importance to her now,which left her completely susceptible to shock.

"_My brother_..."she breathed with an air of astonishment,the dilemma and the complexity of the discovery pushed aside by pure accident as her mind took in the miraculousness of it instead."Oh my...my good lord...he's alive and that must mean he's...he's in the..."

She brought her wrist up and examined the thick silver bangle thathad a 'W' also elaborately intilicized in the center she had gotten at birth,for about five minutes she didn't even so much as hardly blink.Letting everything gather and settle in her mind,letting the voices of ceaseless aruging from the front of the house comethrough more clearly to her.They hadn't been this way for a long time...over such things as what was best for her or that although her aunt Haley and Wendy were close,that Haley wasn't to try and take the place of her mothers,even though she had no childern of her own.Closing her eyes to discard those thoughts,she held the silver items close together and then glanced back down at the picture as if to get one more confirmation before acting.A few more seconds passed and then the more difficult side surfaced...her own brother was her enemy and that meant he would come after her and since he was destined to be a dragonslayer...they were destined to destory each other.But then...that meant they were _suppose_ to hate one another.

"No."Wendy told herself firmly,trying to get into the mind set of what she wanted to be."No...we won't be."her words died on her lips,as she began formulating a plot in her mind.She wouldn't tell her father she knew,even though she felt sympathy towards the postiton he had been left in all those years ago,lying to her was something she hadn't expected.But what was most heavy and burdening,was how she would go about informing her own brother,who had declared to her he thought her lower then dirt,that they were biologically linked.Would he believe her?At least now the connection she had felt with him made sense but with a nearly unthinkable task looming ahead of her,Wendy knew she had to always be on her guard and be ready...because she was going to stop him from making the mistake of a lifetime.She was going to try and save her brother's fate.

To Be Continued...


	4. Struck down again

Jake kept his eyes straight out on the sidewalk he and his daugther were travelling down together.The Saturday afternoon sun was blazing brightly but did nothing to warm the inner chill of diffidence within him,as some of the scenes from the few days before kept replaying in his mind and made him have second thoughts about letting his daugther go to do her rehersal as lead guitarist in her friend's band.Ususally,she would go without any sort of accompaniment whatsoever,however due to the fact that Jake felt the need to make it up for being continuously harsh with her about something she obviously couldn't have known about,he had agreed to her going only after he got off from his second job which he rotated both around day-by-day.However,she had been behaving very differently the last few days since the day at Central Park,acting quiet and deep in thought opposed to her love-of-life kind of attitude that was uplifting in not sometimes wearying to the person who was with her.

He turned toward her,with her guitar on her back by a single black strap that hung on one shoulder and then went down in front."Huh...you must be really coming along with this band of yours."he commented to her with some effort to start a conversation."And the lead one at that,impressive."

"It's fine."she spoke to him quietly,her cerulean eyes transfixed to a house coming into view."Josh needs work on his solo,though.I'm helping him."

A clever grin crossed Jake's angular features."You and Josh Spudiniski have known one another since you both were very young..."he paused when he detected her agitation and sighed wth waivement."Wendy,this is growing old.If there's something bothering you,why not tell me?"

She paused for a moment,as if summoning up the courage to react and then faced him,her whole demeanor was that of an explosion of emotions that he guessed she had contained now for days."I don't have to tell you _anything _Dad!You've told me to be home before eight o'clock and to have Josh's Mother drive me.Well,I will."with that,she whirled on her heel and stormed away,her entire body feeling shooken but satisfied and yet she called over her shoulder."I'll...I'll come home before too long Dad."

"Alright,"he called back to her,somehow unphased by her outburst."Bye."

Watching her go,it was always difficult.But with a need for wisdom,Jake glanced around and seeing nobody coming,transformed and took off into the air.He soared just not at top speed but just fast enough to keep the feeling of moving freely as much as he could high.Down several blocks and pass buildings of varying size,Jake finally found the one place he was dreading to see but also knew he needed to be for solacement.Shifting back to normal as he landed in the tombstone-infested lawn,he weaved around them in a haste to make it to the one he wanted to be at.Finally,he came upon it,a lightly gray glassy marble one with a perfectly carved rose at the very top.Jake's heart constringed to his throat but he gave a small smile and placed his hands on top of his head as he took in some of the later day August air,as he began to speak in a normal but unlofty voice.

"Hey,Rose.I guess it's been a while since we've visited."he had use to feel ridiculous talking into the wind but had come to find it relaxing,even if he it made him feel drained upon returning home."You know...it's time to tell Wendy the whole truth.She seems so distracted lately,maybe giving her the whole story is something that needs to be shared.Maybe...it's time she learned about Cole.To know why we haven't gone looking for him yet.I-I guess maybe the next time we run in to them the truth will be out."

The clouds started to roll in overhead,as everything seemed to pick up with a whoosh and Jake could feel a tingling sensation running down his spine.With fleeting thoughts of being under attack,an on guard Jake was about to morph but something cut him short,something inside of him and he thought he could feel his pulse increasing,his mind started to run wild when he saw a small flicker of white light floating just about the stone and as he stared at it for what seemed like an eternity,he thought he could see his daugther's face starting to emerge in it's slowly expanding radiance but his breath caught andhe found himself bracing by clenching his fists together tightly,merely to get a hold of himself as he realized it was Rose.

"_Good knight_..."he gaped without concealing his bedazzlement."It's you."

Her lips parted with a soft smile."It's good to see you too,Jake,it being so long and all."she awnsered him but she then grew more earnest."Jake,you haven't been considering what I asked you to do thirteen years ago."

"How..."Jake avioded the subject,coming up closer with his hand shakily coming up and his mind unbelieving even if it was accustomed to magic."I can't believe...you're-you're really here.Rose,how can this be?You're..."

"I've always been with you and Wendy.Jake,you've been a great Father for all these years...I'm so proud.But,what about our son?He's still apart of this family and yet you haven't gone for him.I don't understand that."

Jake,incredulous,shook his head."You can't pin that on me,Rose.I have been struggling to make ends meet ever since you left and I couldn't go with a small infant daugther to protect."his whole self went aquiver with a flash of anger."I know you did what you did to save us...but you couldn't have hurt me more,Rose.Sometimes being slain sounds a heck of alot better then suffering and living at the same time.All those nights,Rose,all those nights of wishing you were here.And do you know-do you have anyidea of how horrible it was when you di-when I had to hold my own when in my very arms I had life and death,literally _in my arms Rose_..."

His head bowed as he tried to control his heavy breathing but his hearing wasn't stifled from hearing her saying,without a hint of resentment in her voice."You're calling me selfish and yes...I knew how much I would be hurting you.But being sorry will get us nowhere Jake.When we had the twins,we vowed to do whatever it took to keep them safe and that's what I did.You could say I threw my life away,I didn't.You have to listen to Wendy...Jake and you have to save Cole.Without knowing the truth,he's going to become a bigger threat then Huntsmaster ever was...remember Jake,I love you and I know you love me...save him."her voice faded into nothing and when he looked she was gone but her words echoed._What about out son_...?_We vowed to do whatever it took to keep them safe_..._I love you and I know you love me but save him_..._save our son_.

Later that night...

Wendy absently placed her red electric guitar in her black carrier on the long wooden bench in her friend's garage.Unintentionally ignoring what the others were doing and saying which was putting their things away as well but also whispering about her,as her mind lingered on different ways to getting to her brother.Every spare moment of her free time was being devoted to risky and even far-fetched plans,some weren't too bad but others were just ridiculous.Sighing with the knowingness that Cole would appear on his own time,she turned to face the three with a forced smile that made the corners of her mouth fell tight and slinging it over her back but with her arm in the air backward and leaving it dangling,started to leave into the just crisp early night air,that had a clear but starless sky.

Josh,a tall fourteen-year-old with light brown hair that feel over his eyes inred banks and almost always exuded a laid-back attitude,exchanged concerned looks with the other two band members and raced up to hail Wendy who was half-way out on the driveway."Wendy,I know you and you're Dad don't get along...but maybe instead of my Mom you should just let us walk you home."he straightened up and tried to aviod looking too deeply into her large azureous eyes when she turned to him,as he went on a bit more hesistantly."Uh...just to make sure you're okay."

Wendy stood her ground,swaying her guitar to one side,as she told him coolly."I can take care of myself,Joshua.This crush you have on me is so apparent,they could use you're face as a stop light."she paused when she saw his geniune care for her even though the darkness that had fallen was getting to the point of covering their facesand smiled considerately."I'll be find,Joshy.You happen to be talking to the daugther of the first American Dragon's and the niece of the second's,if anything were to happen I could take them done no sweat...I'm going straight home,okay."

"Please do..."Josh spoke to himself unsurely,watching her semi-short but also captivating image dissipate away into the now hazy night."Becareful."

There wasn't any use for him to have worried over her,she felt perfectly if not too overly secure going about the city at night.Her dragon vision was precise and without obscurity as she moved down the sidewalk with the occasional few cars going by while settled into her unthought about but often undashed confidence and her mind still buzzing with ideas.She was about two blocks from her house,when she came to a stop on one of the corner's and heard a noise above her.Perking a dragon ear upward,she listened more closely...nothing.Taking a breath and releasing,she rounded the curve and continued on,her brain instantly back to her brother.It intrigued her greatly why her father had never told her he was still alive and although she couldn't stay mad because of all he didfor her,she felt a certain devotion to her mission,not only to save her long-lost only sibling but maybe to earn the releasing from being constantly hovered over it seemed.She was now about a quarter down the street,when something was in motion spryly over the tops of the buildings she passed,causing her to cease her consumed thought and pay more alertness to her stalker.

"Oh no,you don't!"

Shifting into her ivory lissom self,she flexed out her long and curvy wings to take flight after the surefooted figure.The night was growing from thin to thick,darkness becoming more substantial,as they engaged in a game of chase.She may have been able to overtake him in this way but for every few seconds she could use to make her move and dive down on top of him,he would change his course off and eventually was darting off from side-to-side.Wendy,who had been caught up in pursuit of who she now assumed was definitely her brother if not a member of the Huntsclan come to spy on her,started to develop the sense of maybe having gone too off course from where she had intended to go on home.Her wall of assuredness was breached and she felt scared that her father would surely be furious now that she had not only not let Josh's mom,Trixie,take her home but that also she was pushing his trust beyond it's limits.Still,her eyes fell to the person who had stopped short of an older townhouse's ledge and back turned,she could make it up to her father by convincing her brother he didn't belong with the Huntsclan.He belonged with them and not to a fate that could hurt everyone,or himself.

"Listen,"Wendy spoke out to him in a civil tone,changing down to normal so she could present the evidence she was keeping with her."I know we got off to a bad start but I have to tell you something..."she waited with an eagerness in the pit of her stomach but with a remarkable amount of paitence,as he had yet to face her."I'm...that is,I found something that I know belongs to you and...believe it or not,I have something similiar.I...I think I'm...uh..."her demeanor wavered."Reign,was it?I know you're true name is Coleton.Would...would you just turn around already?It's difficult enough as it is trying to tell you the truth when you're turned like this."

He finally raised his head up to stare straight out and then after what felt like forever,he snapped on her in a harsh and accusatory tone."You thefty no-good beast!"spinning around on his heel,he charged for her with such a relentless severity,that with inhale he had her down and with the exhale he was pinning her down on her back with his foot on her chest,a bow and an illuminating green arrow poised a half a foot from her neck."I don't know how you found out my real name,cretiness.But you're _going _to give back what you stole or I'm pierecing you're wind pipes so you'll never breathe again.So if you wantto live just a little longer,hand it over."

Realising he had probably been espialing her but probably wouldn't act until he was certain he was in the clear for getting back his silver pendant in his poccession,Wendy turned on the taunting."You know...if you would ease up and give me a chance to explain,I'd be able to tell you that..."

She gasped abruptly,his heel went into her more and his arrow was only an inch from her neck."There's nothing you can explain to me that'll save you're life,dragon.I could care less it you pass away at my whim,I'll just take down the old American Dragon himself after I complete my goal of eliminating my practice piece...namely you.Now."he told her one more time in a low-toned and dark voice."Tell me where it is or else..."

Wendy let a smirk cross her face."You really want to know what else?"

Cole gritted his teeth and hastefully demanded."Why are you smiling?"

"I'll tell you,"she responded loudly,her declaration purposefully prominent in voice and eyes when she looked up into his glazed with imperativeness to listen to what she had to say."I'm...I'm you're sister,Cole.Were twins."

**A/N:**Yes,Wendy does have a habit of going in head first and finding herself in unpredictable circumstances and Cole is gives a lot of consideration in his actions but is he cold-hearted enough to slay someone who he is now ambiguous about who she is?Find out soon!

LP


	5. Imprisoned inside and out

Wendy felt as if she were floating above her body,feather light and quite vertiginous with a gradually churning darkness just below her.The faint sound of voices drifted in and out occasionally but she couldn't focus her mind enough to make them out coherently.Minutes dragged on and she slowly began to regain her consciousness,as she did the voices seemed to become more clearer,the churning darkness started to amalgamate around her and then she felt someone had suddenly dropped a lead weight into her body and her eyes began to flutter open.She could now make out two people talking,one was her brother and the other a man.

"So you managed to withstand the urge to slay her,did you Reign?"

There was a pause and then her brother spoke,rather mildly."You could say that,I suppose.But what counts is she'll be just the kind of temptation to get to the other dragons.Then...I'll receive that much more experience."

"Hmm,"The man seemed to consider something with interest."The girl will have to be in her dragon form when slain in order to be able to trade her white hide.Otherwise,it would be nothing short of a waste of our time."

"Cash in all you want,Master."Cole replied breezily,taking a step up as Wendy started to raise her lids fully and tightening a shackle around her left wrist which she now noticed as she glanced up athim."But in the end it's all that I'm going to gain with the knowledge I've taken down _two _whole American Dragon's and a possible future third one that matters."

Huntsman observed them both closely for a moment,as he if he were not all entirely convinced he could trust what he saw."You're reasons are you're own,as are mine,"he told Cole impartly,seeming to settle onto an indifference towards Wendy most likely for her only playing a small part in their overall wicked game,saying as he left the small room."Oh...and make sure she's taken care of until the arrival of our other guests.If were to slay three dragons today,they all should be at fair health at least."

"Yes,sir."he replied with a sharp nod,watching him shut the door.

Wendy didn't skip a beat,as she was now wide awake and gritty with not letting herself be overwhelmed as she took in the situtation quickly."I'm guessing you didn't take what I told you to heart,"she said,her eyes set very squarely on him."If you had,I wouldn't be bounded to some wall."

But he didn't awnser right away,as he went over to a nearby window in the concrete-block and bare room.The glass was smudged in places with grim,so he used his elbow to rub away some that left a medium hole almost in the center,causing the gentle yellow rays of morning to fall in and bring a little life to the bleak-feeling that had just now met her.After that,he looked out for a few minutes and then eventually turned to her and stared very icily,not in the way he had when they'd first met five days ago but cold as in henow held something againist her...like she'd commited something so foul that looking at her was taking him some great effort.

He opened his mouth to speak,closed it for a few moments and then told her with his eye's drilling hard into hers."You know,beast,the reason why I fight...was never for revenge.I believe..._believed_...fighting and slaying especially was only to be done in the name of honor and even respect."he seemed to now be overcome with rage,as he had to avert his eyes from her in order not to act upon her violently,his voice now streaked with resentment."But those days are over.It's one thing to steal but to lie about something so...so personal.The one thing that you shouldn't have done but did and now I want to not only end you,I want to keep you around to prolong you're suffering.It's..._crap_...it's too much too resist!"

"Then why do you?"Wendy retorted heatedly,her own desire at helping him starting to feel akwardly unstable."Why are you keeping me around?"

"Orders."He said huffily but his body was starting to relax as he found his bearings to look at her once more."Strictly...orders.I may not like the way he views you horrid things as profitable but I do have an oath to obey him...anyways,"his voice turned informative,as he proceeded to exit as Huntsman had."You'll get nothing to eat until around noontime,you'll get a chance to shower and change after that and then you'll be returned to you're chamber.So that's a total amount of forty-five minutes you'll get in order to maintain yourself.Also,it will go on like that until further notice and then you'll be released to fight for whatever you're worth in our next big Hunts event coming up...which you'll hear when the time comes."

A pang of empathy somehow entered her heart as she could just briefly feel his inner misery,a tiny sense of loss in his soul and then she was back to her own thoughts and feelings."I'm...I'm not giving up on you,Cole."she found herself telling him wholeheartedly,staring straight into his black but blank eyes."I know you don't believe me now but I know you will."

There was an instant where he seemed to succumb to the kindness of her nature but instead he only shook his head stiffly as he left."I'm giving you until the end of today to give me back my initial chain.If not...you're not going to like what I'll do then.Trust me,I don't need to hear you're tricks or be overtaken by you're stealings to provoke me to annihilate you."

His threats were not what she dwelled on now but of the plan he had told her he and the Huntsmaster were planning.Just the very idea of other magical creatures being harmed made her angered,perhaps that had been why she had lost her temper with him.She had accepted that it would be difficult to try and get through to him but his cruelness towards others was something he needed to see for what it was and not what he _thought _he saw it as.These people's inability to have narrow-minded views on life greatly contrasted her beliefs and made her shudder.Once more,she felt the fear of what her father would do if he ever found her and that's when she started to wonder about her own fate now.They could destroy her and yet,as it was just the kind of person she was,the devotion to making her brother see the error of his ways was greater.So she settled herself in coming up with different ways to make him agreeand yet,she somehow hesitated at the thought of showing him the picture she had,deciding she would use it as a last resort if nothing else but nothing would stop her.

Back at the Spudiniski's residence...

Morning sun light pooled into Josh's room and onto his bed,which he laid sprawled upon.Visions of him and Wendy together clustered his drowsed state of mind.And he would have been perfectly content to have stayed that way,if there hadn't been a thunderous pounding coming from his front door downstairs.Finally,one giant thud and he was jolted awake,glancing around his slightly disarray room he made for the door to go alert see if he had awoken his parents.Out in the hall,his mother and father were out and stumbling about,seeming to scan around for the source of noise.

"Josh!"Arthur turned to his son accusingly."Were you the one making all that racket at seven-thirty in the morning?"his disheveled dark brown hair andhole-consumed sleeping cloths making it hard not to laugh at."Son...anwser me.It sounded like someone drove agarbage truck through the front door and has the motor stillon down there."

"Spud,calm yourself.I'm sure it was next door or something."Trixie muttered sleepily,stifling a yawn and looking calmly over at Josh."Did you make sure Wendy made it back on time,honey?Before you came in."

"I...I..."He began to stammer but the sound of something be brought up againist the wall downstairs made him pause and tell his parents with his nervous a jitter."Guys,I think we really ought to see what's down there."

The two exchanged nods of agreement at their son's opinion and Arthur made for the sutton crystal vase in the center of the hall on a small table but at Trixie's glare,he shrugged and instead accepted the slightly rusted titanium baseball bat that Josh offered him.So putting a hand out to keep his wife and son back as far as possible,the three haltingly started to descend the steps.Their creaks and then someone's heavy breathing were the only things that met their ears.But Arthur finally noticed that the door had been ripped offit's hinges and was propped next up againist the wall right next to it,he made a gesture for them to lower themselves down and with that accomplished he charged out into the living room.Swinging the bat around wildly,he nearly struck his arm chair which was blocked from view by the couch but instead he only dropped it with a clunk to the floor,as he then appeared to be shaking someone's shoulder hastily.

"Trix,hurry,come here..."he called to his wife urgently.

"_Jake?_"She gasped in shock when she and her son arrived to him.

Indeed,he was hunched somewhat with his arms on knees supporting his upper body,appearing very exhausted and incredibley tattered.But when he realized they were near,he raised his bloodshot eyes up enough to try and take inhis best friend's strickened faces,however,his distored panting and heart thwacking againist his chest made him start to fall forward and he would have collasped at their feet but forunately they had caught him by the shoulders to move him in a more upright postion.

"Jakey,what happened to you?"Trixie inquired him,fear filling in her umber eyes as she took a glass of tap water Josh had gotten and offered him but he waved it away,indicating he was too unsteady to grip it."You..."she sat it down on the coffee table and turned back to say with some displeasure at his appearance."You look awful.Isn't Wendy with you?It's Sunday."

"She..."His mind was reeling with memory but he managed to get out as his breathing was becoming more normal."She...isn't here?"he then sighed and spoke hoarsely,his voice thick with a night's worth of prolonged fury tinged with nearly faded panic."I...I was out looking for her all night.She never came home,never called...my-my first thought was to call you but I figured you'd have called if she was staying longer or something like that.I should have...I should have known this would happen.She wanted to put herself out there so much but I...I never should have let her come here last night.It was too soon,_way _too soon for her to be...be out like that."

Josh,who felt like he had just been delivered a blow that sucked all the air out of him,backed out of the room and out into the blurry morning with his whole body pulsating with guilt and terror."WENDY!"he shrieked at the very top of his lungs,flinging himself into the garage and with no sight of her there,sprinted out into street with nothing more then an old white T-shirt and striped boxers on."Wendy!WHERE ARE YOU?WEN-"

But he then felt himself being dragged back onto the sidewalk and spun around,he anticipated being screamed at or hit for his seemingly,lack-of-thought relinquishment of her.Him having made up his mind to let her go alone,now seemed like a living hell to him,as well as everyone else.And yet to his utter astonishment,his mother had wrapped her arms around him and was sobbing deeply into his shoulder,transferring some of her weight onto him as she did.With nothing else to do,he supported her and it became clear to him...she had been abducted by the Huntsclan...who else had been involved in her past?They had killed Wendy's mother and younger brother,surely they wouldn't rest until the job was picked up and finished for good,that had to be it...they had to have done it!

_I'll get you allfor this!_He thought with bitter seething.

A red convertible pulled up to the sidewalk and a fairly better kept but still wearied-looking Haley got out,she sported casual clothing as always and her shiny black hair was up in a twisted bun."I figured this would be his last stop."she surveyed them knowingly,her eyes with puffy but then wipping wind from her unconcealed top at left them tearless."I recieved a notice about where they're keeping Wendy...it's in Chicago but they're not planning on harming her...that is...until Jake and I get there probably."

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**An update may not be for a bit but it will come in due time.

LP


	6. Reign's storm

Cole made his way along one of the many corridors winding about the large,mansion while appearing to have a regular residential theme on the outside,was furnished more dungeon-like on the inside.And although it was set out in the spacious,hedonistic suburbs of Chicago Illinois,the feeling around one of his great uncle's temporary posts felt stoic and cynical.Even Cole,himself,felt one with the regular flow of things.But even so,there was a part of him that felt it unaccomplished.He noted this usual notion as he looked as he started down to the staircase to the second floor,which was more suitable to living with actual bedrooms and such but still very scarcely,unarrayed.With the thoughts of what was to be accomplished both giving him something to look forward to and slightly curious about,he entered his room where the walls were painted a soild green,a matching oak dresser and bed faced each other from wall-to-wall and besides the closet and window letting in a more stronger radiance from the afternoon sun,he went inside to change and do his homework,which had stacked up over the course of a few days.

_What a waste of my time_...He thought with some irratation,having been already convinced long ago that most of the regular world was otiose compared to the endless task of being perfect.Which was what he had to live up to every day of his life,to make up for his mother's past foolery of taking the path she took.Although her demise and that of his father's in the wake of the American Dragon served as a reminder of how horrid Dragons actually were,it was to motivate him to do beyond his best and make it to the top...which he was at._I'm finally going to do it,all of this training and hunting is going to pay off when I take down all of those Dragons and the bloodline of those savage things will be gone_.

Sighing fainly,he proceeded into his now more welcoming room and was about to retrieve his books beside his dresser,when something made him stop.It was like he was sensing something,movement seemed to arouse from behind every wall and a lurkingness crept up his back.The room started to feel shaky beneath his feet and he was about to get ready to attack behind him as it was where the strongest of the feelings where coming from but then he felt his mask being ripped off of him and falling immediately the floor at his feet.With instant anger,he turned to confront his rival but saw to his absolute shock...the door being only slightly ajar.

"Coward,"he muttered detestably,knowing full well that if anyone intrudor had succeded in passing their walls,they'd be apprehended very shortly,if it was the dragons they would have been detected by now._No,had to of been someone else_._Though they are definitely chancin' it alright_.

Once again,he made for the leather-bound books and plopped down in a sideways jump,landing and then sitting indian style on the covers to begin riffling through some of his unfinished papers.Though he felt some kind of perculiar knot in his side and after that was gone a few minutes later,yet another one came to his forehead and he raised his head up with his hand on his head.For some reason,he paused to stare across the room at his reflection,the face he saw reflecting back was a young teen boy with tan-appearing skin,an upside-down arched face and dark blond hair that was streaked ebony at the ends that always stood up on end.It was odd in a way,to anyone who would look at him,they might think him an averge kid who was tall and good-looking.They,people who didn't know his life ever since he could remember,who didn't have even a clue about what real expectation was like.To be worked day in and day out sometimes but either way it was worth it because he was above them.

"And that _Dragon_,"Cole spat under his breath,fighting off an urge to go and act beforehand,as it was still too early on his word to make her pay if she didn't return his belonging."She's getting it ten-fold more then those others."he swore to himself,as he jotted down some history anwsers to his study guide and he stayed like that,threatening Wendy silently with a boiling desire festering up within inexplicitively and whizzing through his homework with some anxiousness._The gold rush ended in_...he wrote in a very hasted way,never having felt so charged to finish something in his life._With all that accomplished,California was shaped to what it is today by the risk takers that went there so long ago_._The End_.

When he finished,he heard his timer to allow the girl who claimed to be his sister go off beside his bedside.Feeling strangely upbeat,he put away the rest of his work and putting everything aside,got up and flicked it off as went to complete his clothing transformation which he hadn't yet done and finally emerged from his room in a long green sleeved and red shirt with beige cargo shorts and tennis shoes.It wasn't absolutely clear to him why he was in such a good mood now,he had never really been one to feel cheerful opposed to the cool,quiet satisfaction that he felt when he overcame what most considered obsticles.Nothing had ever been a real challenge to him,maybe because he had worked so hard and long,while others complained;he'd ask for more difficulties,while some thought his uncle's prerequisites was grueling;he found it invigorating and when the few who had made it to nearly his standards in the end backed down out of fear they would lose their butts to him;he only strived further then that.

_I can beat anyone Huntsmaster puts me up againist_...He thought to himself as made his way down the carpeted hall and began up the flight of stairs to the top flight._I've passed all classes and some of my training hasn't even been to advance but prepare_...he made it to the top but he was still in no rush for some reason._Friends were never essential to me because_..._because friendship is just an illusion;a wall to hinder those weak enough to believe it that sort of crap_.he approached Wendy's door and sighed deeply,picking up the staff he had left beside it and for some reason the feeling he tried sometimes in vain to hold back surfaced and he thought as he opened it slowly._Why do I feel sometimes what it is I work myself to death for is something that won't fulfill me?That won't make this empty hole in the pit of my gut go away forever_.

When he opened it all the way,he found to his immense shock that she wasn't chained to the stony,cold wall but waiting paitently for him."You!"

"I was waiting for you to get here."She remarked crisply,as she morphed into her tall,white dragon from and lunged forward to pin a completely dazed Cole to the hallway wall."Listen..."her words were curt and to the point now,as he stared at her in blankness."I overheard Huntsmaster just outside my ceil about an hour ago...he's...he's lied to you Cole.Not me."

A wave of disbelief washed over him then and he managed to deliver a blow to her ivory chest with his knee easily,forcing her off of him."What do you mean my Master's lied to me!"he snarled at her,rage consuming him as it had earlier as he faced her with his staff tip pointed at her long snout."I _demand _proof of this,Dragon!If you lie...I swear I'll fire at you."

Wendy's expression went deadly serious but sad."I heard him making a comment to a visiting Huntsmember who was curious about how you had become so well accomplished for you're age."she told him,looking him in the eyes with such a strong sense of sureness that he didn't even seem to breath when she reached out with her claw and lowered the weapon away from herself."I'm sorry,Cole...he told him that he had faked a story involving both you're parents dying when you were really little.But what really happened...is that 'he' slayed out Mother,Cole,by accident.His real target was the first American Dragon...m-our Father.Anyway,he plans on keeping it from you and if you finds out you know the truth,he'll-"

"You really want me to believe this?"he inquired her in a low,deep voice.

She nodded and her clear cerulean eyes turned sympathic."I don't know what kind of life you've had here...but,"pausing momentarily,she brought forth the items in her claw and showed them to him."Sorry it's a little soon but I want you to look at these things closely and _see _I'm telling you the truth.Because I'm _not _lying and I _am _you're sister,Cole.Believe me."

"I'll-"he took the chain and the photo,stowed his keepsake in his pocket and then without a moment's hesistation backed her againist the wall in blind fury."I'LL KILL YOU!YOU LYING SON OF A-"

Without thinking,he tore the photo in half and was about to blast her neck off,when she grabbed his shoulders in his distraction of destroying the only thing of her mother's her father let her keep and rammed him in one great slam againist the same wall.The two teens were breathing hard and heavy,both were unaware of the approaching figure but wouldn't have cared either.He knew had highly insulted her by his actions but as usual it didn't effect him in the least bit,however,it didn't make him feel any better which he had assumed it would.A few more moments passed and a voice interrupted them,with casuality that could make a person's skin peel.

"Save you're strength,my boy.It seems the arrival of our guests is at this point and time immient.Change back into you're proper attire and get that Dragon in you're restrain.Playtime is over and it's time for the elimination of the American Dragons and this one...a Moon Dragon.The rarest one in the world and which can only emerge into exsistance of a skip generation by being exposed to a full moon for a whole night,is going to be able to pay off for everything we'll need to build the worldwide Huntsclan global Academy.But there's been a change of plans,_I'll _be the one to slay her."

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Things aren't looking bright but then again do they ever?Stay tuned.

LP


	7. Hope in the harbouring of a hex

Wendy was having the worst time of her life,for even though she had the largest heart of anyone she knew,the situtation was looking bleaker every time she turned around.For although she had managed successfully to get the key with to unlock herself from the shackles and now knew her older guardians had arrived to give her back-up,she still feared in the outcome of it all.And Cole...she had promised she wouldn't give up on him and she wasn't,but her ill will towards his actions didn't evanesce when he finally came back for her after getting back his key and was now preparing to lead her down into the massive underground arena Huntsman mentioned in the conversation she had eavesdropped only a few hours ago.

She turned her head slightly so she could see him as he lead her with her arms,tail and wings tightened together by a specially-designed contraption that allowed for her to only move her head and feet,although the sphinx net muzzle made it so she couldn't shot fire.As her gaze lingered on him,it began to sink in that maybe he didn't have a choose in the matter but as she opened her mouth to ask him,she realised he would take it as just a fruitless attempt to be set free.He didn't trust her and she didn't trust him.

"Were almost here,"he finally spoke,though he was displaying little anger or wantoness towards her as he almost always did."One more flight of stairs and then we'll be going down an elevator shaft to the basement."

"Great."Wendy replied sarcastically,as he prodded her every so often down the staircase and onto the ground floor which was furnished fairly in a more cozy manner,with a giant fire place,trophies and book cases every few feet from each other."You guys sure must do a lot of reading."she observed nonchalantly,as she they went through a few rooms and up to some large,brass elevator doors in what appeared to be a study."It's a shame,kinda.You get to do so much and it's still all for no good."

Cole quirked a brow."What do you mean?You think I actually get time to do everything I want and still fight?"he scoffed when he got her incorrect assumption."Puh,as if I've ever gotten a day off.Not that I'd want it really but even if I decided to,I know exactly what Huntsmaster would say."

"You've never gotten a day off?"She probbed him incredulously.

"Those are my matters,cretiness.Now board."he chided her with very thin paitence to spare and shoved her forward with his staff as there was a soft hum that had been there as the levels rose higher and finally ceased when it all halted and the gates parted open."I don't want to miss a minute of this and the way things are running smoothly now,what chance is there that anything could go wrong?You're ending is going to be enjoyable."

"Why?"she asked him vaguely,her whole self starting to become riddled with apprehension of her chances as survival."You won't be slaying me."

"Doesn't matter."Cole replied with a slight briskness to his tone."Once I get out there and slay both American Dragons,I'll forget we even had the displeasure of meeting."he spoke freely,not feeling any restraint to mask his pure truculence which was so great right now he reveled in it's unique splendor and just to see if it would make him feel even better,he turned to glare at her but found to his surprise that she was slumping miserably to the side wall."What's wrong with you,Dragon?Isn't fighting and trying to _move me to the light_ a key objective to you any longer?"

"Yes,"Wendy told him,holding herself up stiffly and boldly as they reached the floor they were destined to come out off,the floor she knew might lead to her demise because she had completely underestimated it all and was starting to feel more hopeless about."I just wonder how much longer I'm going to go on...but,"she told him with an undaunted smile that lightened up her sapphire eyes and made them look limpid as tears briefly brimmed her them."I've always been taught that family doesn't abandon family...and,whether you believe me or not,I'm not abandoning trying to help you no matter how many times you try to hurt me.Understand?"

He looked long and hard into them,then made a nod for the figures who were awaiting them at the end of the wide,large arena that had bleachers wrapping long and wide around it's oval structure."I don't understand you,Dragon."his whole demeanor was calm and in no way threatening."I could try but I'd still fail to understand why you're so set to try and save me from something I've always wished to happen...no.No,were going out there and were going to fight.That's the only way I'll ever become-"

"A Huntsmaster?"she offered without conviction."That's what you want."

"Yes.More then anything."

She thought for a moment and then put out her claw for him to shake."If you're sure it's what's you want,if it's what you think is going to make you're whole life totally complete,let's hope for a good and clean fight."

Caught off guard,he almost complied but quickly took it upon himself to brush her aside and proceeded out,however he paused and said very carefully."I don't need hope but admitting to what is inevitable is noble of you.I'll give you that much and only that much for now."

"You've taken but you sure as heck haven't given."

With nothing more to say,he began out towards the others.Wendy,who wasn't at all sure what was going to happen when she stepped out,had to think quickly.A part of her wanted to make a run for it but she knew how fast her brother was and she was on his good side now,maybe she could work from there.So with her head held semi-high,the young dragoness followed at her own pace and then in one abrupt moment that took her breath away,was whirled unsparingly into a world of blinding white lights and she could hear uproarious crys echoing all around the stadium.Adjusting her dragon vision,she soon made out that they were coming from Huntsclan members littering every last vacancy outside the ring.She was so dazed at the moment,she didn't even jerk when someone gripped her arm and then gave a firm pull forward to get her moving,as she stood disconcerted.

"Why is there so many?"She managed breathlessly when she finally came to the conclusion it had been Cole,as her eyes still roamed and darted.

"This has been a long awaited event,"came his even voice,who was now reaching to elbow her arm."It shouldn't be that shocking.Now then,are you going to come along or will I have to take you down while you're still in the midst of hopelessly searching for some way to get out?"

His change of attitude didn't matter to her,as she faced who she now made out as her father and aunt,who were trapped behind what would have had to been a unicorn horn-reinforced steel cage and the Huntsman with what appeared to be a trunk beside him.Ignoring every last excruciating factor that was plunging into her soul,including the unexpected sight of the ones she thought would save her needing to be saved themselves,she reluctantly let him lead the way to what she hoped was just a trap._They have a plan,they've got to_...but as her and Cole were coming within ten feet of all of them,for some reason or another,she almost allowed her courage to plummet and she had to bare her fangs tightly as Huntsman turned his eyes onto her.Staring longingly at her,like waiting was near to unbearable.

"As you all know,"He spoke out in a loud,clear voice that silenced every last commotion in the stands and made everyone pay absolute attention onto him."This is a time we have been dreaming of for years,the opportunity to slay the Dragon..."his eyes fell to Jake,who stood wisely and without shame,keeping his eyes straight out onto the quiet young and old Huntsclan members;along with Haley who did nearly the same but was concentrating her focus up towards one of the doors."The Dragon who cost me everything one day and a Dragon who's been foolish enough to try to attempt a rescue for his daugther.Well..."he lowered his voice to an audio level only all five could hear."I suppose you've finally lost it,have you American Dragon?It must have taken you every ounce of persuasion to get the second one here to come for you're little 'rescue' mission,has it?Well,for costing me my Niece's life all those years ago,I'm going to let someone do to you what you've deserved all you're life and we both know how much that's going to sting,under the circumstances."

Jake finally turned his eyes to him and spoke very deliberately,as if every word he uttered was thought out and rehearsed for years."You've succeded in the attempts you've made to try and kill a part of my life,Huntsman."he told him without one hint of resentment,his coal eyes now pierecing and totally calm."But...you haven't ended me.Now,you're going to get you're chance to do what you've always wanted...why give it off to that boy?"

Huntsman wasn't at all phased."Because it would be more interesting the way you already know I want things done.It's been far too long and I have no wish to kill you as much as I know the greatest apprentice I have ever had the pleasure of training would like to do the honors."he turned to Cole,who was reserved and seemed to be pensively thinking the situation over."Black...are you ready to begin?If so,bring me the girl and in haste exchange I'll deliver to you both Dragons...which I know with every last ounce of confidence you can take down both in a limited time.Because that's who you are,that's how progressive you are and now it's time to show it.Again,we'll release whenever you're prepared to."

Wendy glanced over from the Huntsman to her father,who finally caught her eye and winked,making her flood with relief and so she gave a small smile in return but froze in the act._He's seen us_.She didn't have to turn to see him look at her out of the corner of his eye,she felt the connection they shared spark and it sent an aggressive streak through her.Painfully,she narrowed a peek over at him and their gazes locked just as he turned back around and againist the warning she sent to him,he spoke out forthwith.

"It's a trap,sir.More then likely were going to be ambushed.Should we all take the defensive manuver and get ready for the siege at hand?"

The noises of bombarding were heard all around the upstairs and shook dirt loose from small creases and cracks in the ceiling that were forming from having been hit so hard.Jake and Haley still remained in their state of coolness,as the Huntsman looked as though _he _were about to lose it but quickly nodded at Cole and took that moment to announce to those who were higher ranked then trainee to prepare for the invasion and for the trainees to assist in every way that they could.Wendy watched as six opposing looking adult figures approached him and seemed like they were listening to his orders,as everyone else jostled about to get out and above ground,probably packing into other elevators.Wendy glanced over at Cole but he was had left her side to join up among the other important-appearing figures.However,she was about to make a break over towards the cage to speak with her father,when to her immense surprise she saw a horde of random dragons emerge from some split rafters above and lift the heavy metal frame off of him and her aunt.Instead of facing off,the Huntsclan members that had assembled around the Huntsman took to fleeing to the nearby walls that slid open and they began punching some in glowing green key pads in the passages.In puzzlement,Wendy watched as a blue dragon came soaring down to her and taking hold of her contraption,succeded instantly in yanking it clean off of her and thusly setting her free but still didn't satisfy her need to now absolutely what was going on.

"Wait,"she halted her before she flew off,taking the mysterious dragon by the wrist and questioning her urgently."What's going on here?"

The dragon frowned in reply and told her with some heaviness."Now that the Huntsclan has resurfaced altogether,the Dragon Council has took it upon themselves to issue a revolution,especially after the first American Dragon's insistance that after thirteen years of still hunting but keeping their trails very hard to follow,that them resorting to using their old methods of travelling means their ready to fight and so are we...in other words,they've assembled every adult Dragon to take on the Huntsclan members that are still apart of the organization after the last time they were thwarted nineteen years ago.In other words,they changed their encryption keys back to normal after they captured you and we were..."she took notice of the battles starting to take place in the arena and told her reassuringly."We've been planning this for a while,dear.You're getting out of here safely,don't even worry."

"You mean..."Wendy gasped in shock."Were all going to war now and it's my fault?"

"It's not anyone's fault."she replied and then flew off to interfere on a intense match.

She was about to go after her,when she saw her father approaching upon her quickly."_Dad_."she whispered worriedly."Dad,I-I can explain..."

In less then a second,Jake had her engulfed in a short but suffocating embrace."I'm not mad,"he told her,his voice thickly deepened in trying to control his overwhelming alleviation when he held her out at arm's length to examine her throughly."But I'm going to tell you you're not going to be fighting in this,you're going with Haley and you're getting to where it's the safest right now.As for me,I'm staying and finishing off the Huntsman."

A little shooken,she somehow found the ability to stand her ground."You lied to me,Dad...I know Cole is still alive and that's why I came here."her mind was jumbled with thoughts of flying off to find her brother or to just to find someone to take her anger out on,for the first time she really felt betrayed at her father and she wasn't sure why it had taken so long."I came here to try and save him...doesn't that mean anything to you,Dad?He's you're son and you didn't try to save him...so here now I having to."

Her Father's eyes and voice didn't soften."It's too late for you're Brother and it's been for years."his face darkened with grief when he spoke the next words."Honey,he's the greatest threat to the magical world.He's the one who's lead in more fatal attacks in these last two years then anyone of his age ever and he's too much of a threat.The Dragon Council wants...they want him dead,Wendy.He's just too deadly for redemption."

"You're _lying_."Wendy barbed defiantly,taking a few steps back."He's-I...I know he's bad...but he can change.What I don't get is why you never told me the truth in the first place.Why didn't you save someone who's apart of you?Would you if it'd have been me?"she keenly knew she was venturing into dangerous terrority but she found her tirade like a boost of energy,like a weight lifting off of her."Don't you even care about him?"

"I do."Jake told her,looking her earnestly in the eyes."I do care about you're brother,Gwendolyn.But I've had to accept the truth..."he moved forward as she drew away warily and finally he sighed,stopped and seized her swiftly but gently by the shoulders to pull her forward and told her before he turned her over to Haley."I found out after going through some books you're Mother kept after she left the Huntsclan,that the mark of the Huntsclan is so powerful...that if one of them ever betrayed for the love of a Dragon,that not only would one of their childern be marked but also cursed.The truth is,baby,Cole cannot turn good.His very being is physically bound to his destiney and even if he ever does feel remorse,there's no sure fire way he could go with it,his fate it sealed."

"Come on,Wen.We have to get you out of here and now."

Wendy was left in total shock as her father flew off and before she could act,Haley took her by the arm and proceeded to drag her along as the two made a fleeting escape for a hole that had been made in the ceiling and the sounds of belligerency reached her ears but all she could do was allow herself to be rescued,while at the same time looking down onto the face of her brother's concealed by the pitch black mask as he had returned to do whatever it was he was going to do to her.But now he was watching her leave and she knew they both had heard their father speaking,she could tell by the way he stared at her as she departed and by the feeling of dread that filled her heart at the thought of his actual restriction to the Huntsclan,that he had believed every word their father had spoken and even though it seemed hapless,she knew she wouldn't give up on him.For family didn't abandon family and family was what needed to be restored,curse or not curse,Wendy was keeping her vow.

**A/N:**More detail next chapter.

LP


	8. Intention in protection

"Would you relax already?"Josh suggested to Wendy,as he watched her relentless pacing across the lobby floor of the hotel his parents,Jake and Haley had rented seperate rooms in."You're going to give me headache from worrying so much,you should be happy you didn't get busted as bad as you know you could have been.I'd just be happy not to be in jail."

From her place a few feet away from a blue leather recliner,Wendy threw her best friend a patronizing look."Can you stop getting on my case long enough to help me figure out a new plan?"she asked him galledly."I need to find out a new way to get back there without getting sent away again."

"Is that what you're doing?"he inquired her with mock seriousness,as he scrolled through the movie guide on the flat screen TV in front of him as she once again crossed in front of it."Trying to find another way to get yourself killed?I know you want to fight,Wen.Why don't you just enroll in karate classes like normal kids and leave the fighting to you're folks?"

"It's never been about fighting,it's about doing what I can for the goodness of all magical creatures."She reminded him firmly but somehow she felt that at the moment and how dramatically her life had turned around in the last few days,that that mission wasn't as important as the one she was so set on."Anyways...I've got to get back to prove to Dad I'm not just some kid with my head in the clouds,I _actually _want to do something with my life that I feel is meaningful."

"Good..."Josh replied lackadaisically,yawning and unfurling himself out further on the couch he lounghed on."Tell me when you want to go out for something more pratical like our music and then you'll _actually _be doing something meaningful with you're life."he turned strangely mute then when she paused to give him more considerate attention but after less then two minutes had passed,said in a low,indifferent voice without looking at her once."And if you're wondering if I'm saying what you do or at least strive to do sometimes isn't meaningful,you're somewhat right."

Wendy placed her hands on her well-endowed hips and stalked up to him right in front of a movie he had finally selected."Joshua!Joshua Robert Wayne Spudiniski,are you telling me what I do isn't worth what I could be doing otherwise?"she questioned him,her voice slightly high-pitched as it always got when someone really insulted her motives."You know,you always said you supported my decisions...don't you know how important this is to me?I've found my brother,for gosh sakes.Isn't that something?"

"Yeah,"he shot back,springing to his feet and facing her with just as much willingness to face contravention."Well,I remember when you use to at least multi-task what was important to you...now you're just after some pipe dream of reforming a dude who wants to slay you're Dragon tail."

"The fact that I put my plan into action a little early doesn't make it some pipe dream,Josh.It just means I was to perserve what's left of my family."

He crinkled his brow in disbelief,appearing to find some humor in her apparent theory of quanity over quality."What on _earth_ does that have to do with anything,Wendy?You have family...you just don't seem to always appreciate what is right there in front of you."

Something inside Wendy at that moment snapped,the frustration of putting up with all of the constantness of being told she had to lead a life of refuge was just too much for her."Know what?You're _really_ starting to sound like my Father and his way of always putting his foot down when I want to do something."she erupted on him in her own accusive voice,watching his umber eyes reveal stunnedness to her claims that he would act in any other way then backing her up as he always had."Yes...believe it or not,you're being 'just' like him."

Without giving Josh a chance to react,she turned on her heel and dashed back up the stairs to her temporary room she had been given,while everyone else older then them participated in taking down the Huntsclan for good;she was stuck with the guy she secretly had feelings for but somehow found she couldn't admit them and worse,he seemed sided with the wrong side.Decorative crystal lights splayed pools of soft orange light on the padded walls and sparkling,cleany tan tiled floors but Wendy hardly payed mind to any of the hotel's charming nature,as she walked in briskly to her unlocked room and going to her mini fridge,snatched out a couple of sodas and chips,along with a several other important articles her Father had bothered to bring when they all had come up here after paying a visit to the World Dragon Council,stowing them all in a knapsack lying near her bed.Her determination was more enkindled then ever now that she knew the truth about her brother and because of the fact that she had had it with everyone telling her the limitations to her life.To Wendy,her and her brother were more alike in that reasoning then even the bloodline that linked them both.

As she prepared to take flight out of the window,a hand on her shoulder hidranced her and she was about to snap at who she knew it was,when she heard his voice speaking to her attritely."You know...I'm not trying to protect you from getting hurt for you're Father's sake and not even entirely for you're sake.No,"he turned her around to look at him fully in the face,his eyes and tone were marked by deep care for her."No...I also try to protect you for myself,Wendy.I've known you for all you're life and if anything happened to you...I-I couldn't live without you.Why can't you just accept what you already have going for you now?"

His confession filled her with a different outlook at that moment,an outlook she had never before knew exsisted and that was how valued she really was to people other then her over-protected father whom she had always loved but felt beared down upon from.No,this was very different...her childhood best friend was expressing to her that what he felt for her was more then just some crush as everyone in the last year or so had teased friviously every so often about,it was far more then she had known.As she stared up the few inches in height that seperated them,she began to realise what she was doing...she was putting people on edge with her obsessions,even if she meant well,she was still putting into jeopardy all of the things she already had going for her but before she could even begin to express her horror at what she had been inadvertantly doing all along,she felt him slip his index figure under her slightly pointed chin and pressing his thumb lightly on her lower cheek,brought their faces together and gently sank his lips into hers.Unexpectedly,a rush of passion escaped through out her and made her feel instantly light-headed,the velvetness of her first kiss was to her so indescribely soothing,she could feel the doubt in that one moment before he had proceeded to kiss her that had welled up,melt away and fade into nothingness.All that was left,was her more straightforward insight to those she held dear's lifes and her promise to Cole lingering.

"Go,"he whispered to her softly,granting a release on her and letting a warm smile cross his medium dark features."That kiss told me everything I need to know about how much you want to prove yourself and that's good enough for me,really,I just want you to be happy."

Wendy nodded in agreement,a tad giddy as she took the directions he held out for her and grinning sheepishly at the fact that they now had an even stronger mutal understanding."I'll come back,"she promised him and giving him a quick hug,made for the window and out in dragon form into the early evening sky."As soon as I keep my first promise,I'll come back and try to be up to more compromising.I'll...I'll see you when I get back."

Josh watched her leave and narrowed his eyes to take in her rich white scaley pelt as flew off."I know you will,"he whispered,opined."I know."

Back in the battle field...

All the different assortment of specially-assembled adult dragons by the Dragon Council over the course of thirteen years was paying off,as they were easily overtaking the Huntclan who had been caught in the very unpremeditated onslaught performed by a grand total of one-hundred and fifty adroit dragons.But even with noting all the preparation that had been taken into great care and consideration,it didn't put Jake at any more ease,as he was grappling very roughly with the Huntsman and could almost dismiss every blow delivered to him.His very state of mind was above getting hurt anymore,it was above getting revenge on him for what he did...the fact was,he just wanted to end him and end him for good but they were both so evenly matched,it was hard to perform anything else then exchanging rapid fire punches and kicks.Jake was so set on ending it all,he didn't want to fight anymore...he just wanted it all to be over with.

"You're fighting me..."Huntsmaster told him observantly,as he started to lessen himself in brutality to fighting the grown crimson dragon."But you don't have the same drive as you use to,I wonder why that is?"

Jake's eyes widened but he only muttered warningly."Don't bring it up."

"Why should I not?"he persisted frostily,finally managing to take Jake by the arm when he missed his minorly off course target."You cost me my second most promising apprentice,Dragon.Everything could have worked out for the better...if she hadn't turned into an unthankful little traitor who only shamed us more when she died for you're worthless Dragon _hide_-"

Jake clasped him around the throat when he paused momentarily to allow someone to hand him off a staff that he would have used but was quickly instead deleteriously thrusted down by his more younger and stronger opponet.Very briefly did Jake consider ending him as he stared down at the man who had killed the woman heloved years ago,irony flooded him when he realised he was nearly in the same state he had had one of his greatest rivals in thirteen years ago.But Jake,knowing that it would not change the past,left the nearly unconscious Huntsman there as he knew this time what he had done had actually caused him to be in this condition and with that much to satisfy him,he turned to look all around him and was flabbergasted to find that after a grueling three hours of fighting,at very weired dragons,the Huntsclan members were no where to be found and he was the only one really standing that was in the best shape.Frantically,Jake took to the air and soared out of the mutilated building and into the once medium blue sky that was interfusing into warm streaks of orange,mauve and scarlet westward in the horizon.

"Haley,"he breathed with some relief at the sight of her in a gathering of dragons in the front yard and arching his wings in her direction,began to drift down calmly to a small space where she was at."What's going on?"

The young woman dragon turned her purpurate head enough to make out Jake in the setting sun and smiled rather bittersweetly."We'll,bro,it's finally ended."her expression turned into resentment when she saw him looking harder at her for the results."You-know-who has been caught and when that happened,everyone else teleported away...we were just too much for them,I suppose.But the Dragon Council finally have who they want."

Jake's entire face dropped."No,"he whispered to her,his throat dry and his mind uncomprehending."Not yet...surely he's been more of a threat."

"He has."Haley assured him but very grimly."He's seriously hurt twenty of us and nearly slayed three...one almost being Counciler Andam."

"I need to have a last look at him before we go back to the others."He told her in his normal voice,yet his eyes were burning with urgency."I need to see him before the last part of the agreement is fulfilled and they take him back to Draco to...I-I just need to see him right now."

Feeling like he didn't have to as much as he wanted to,the adult dragon made his way up further through the crowds that were starting to get pushed away some by the Dragon Council,who seemed about ready to finish what had been their key objective when they had come in the first place to Chicago.But with resolution nagging at him,he finally reached the front enough despite all the protesting around him and witnessed his son,who was laying with his back propped up againist the steel cage he was at the moment being confined to,that was small but soild looking.

There his son was,in his ripped black uniform and keeping his arm to his chest,which was more then likely twisted from one of his nighhand slayings.But what got to Jake most,was how fixedly he presented himself,determined not to meet anyone's eyes in his oddly impassive state.Just as they were about to make arrangements to fly back to the Isle,even in the fading coloration of the sky,his son turned to look straight out at him with hollow coal eyes.Which in turn,sent what Jake had been trying to keep at bay,surging to the surface and that was great sorrow for what he was doing.He didn't want his son to die but it was the only way to ensure the safety of the Magic world..._If there was just one other way_...he thought wistfully,partially to Rose as well._If I knew of any way in the world to save you,I would_._I would save you with my life,son_.

But as darkness started to descend on the world;his silent prayer for his son's indemnification was being anwsered,as a figure bolted from the privacy iron gates and towards the cage,careful of not being detected as the person got close to it's side,taking cover in long,embedded grass.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Yes,the whole big fight scene was suppose to draw out Cole and it did...but without a shadow of a doubt someone's come to try and play savior again.lol.Hopefully though,in the end another reluctant savior emerges...and then yet another!We'll just have to wait and see.

LP


	9. What defines us

After everyone who had participated in the capturing of the world's most unsurprisingly egregious Huntsclan member for his age,the council set to work on contacting their rendezvous place to teleport themselves and him back to the Isle of Draco several blocks over.As they did that,the figure took that time to slip away some feet and a brief glow of yellow light was noticed by no one except the confined prisoner,who at the moment was wishing that he had a dragon's ability of nocturnal vision so he could at least see what was happening.Finally,the four dragons,two young adults and two that were long-time members joined together and with two lifting each side of the small but heavy cage,they took off into the starless,indigo sky.Since the fifth dragon was close behindhe didn't pay any mind to it,he figured it was just someone backing them up.What was on his mind that was causing him conflict was what was in fact the truth.How had he come to be in the Huntsclan,what really happened to his parents?Was it even remotely possible that the former American Dragon was his own father and that this white dragon was his twin?

_I don't know why but what that dragon said back there_..._about me being bound to my destiny againist me will_..._what does that really mean?That Huntsmaster can control me with a snap of his fingers to do his bidding,what?_he thought with some mind-numbingness,the wind was pushing on him and he found bracing it irksome when he had to keep his somewhat strained wrist elevated._Maybe I should care more that I might be getting the fire pit from these beasts_._No matter_..._I'm my uncle's champion trophey,the old man would rather feed himself to a pack of werewolves before he lets my talents go with the rest of me_.

Some time had passed and that was when he felt sudden ceasement of the air on him alongside the soildness feel of earth beneath his body,he could sense someone staring down at him but he still ignored the chattering that was coming from the dragons.He had faced worse then this,so if their last resortment to punish him before the big sentencing which he had guessed would inaugurate the following day was to try and spook him with any sort of intimidation,he wouldn't even think about giving them the pleasure.

"Black Reign,I presume."Came the deep and sagacious voice of the one he had nearly slain,emitting from the darkness near the front."Hopefully you have knowledge of what we plan on doing to you,is that correct?"

A minute of suspensed tension of waiting to hear what he would say went by and still Cole refused to respond,so then a soft-spoken but unevasive one meet his ears."We never took pride in planning this but it must be,do you understand you can never move to the light side?That it's impossible at this current time to help you out."

"Well?"a stricter woman's voice hastefully demanded from one on the left side of him."Are you going to say anything?Even beg us for mercy?"

Another minute or so passed and Cole turned his head to face the other end of his entraption,when he squinted hard enough he found though with a lack of enthuse he could make out the ribbon metal bars that curved inward before syndicating at the top into the shape of a dragon.Finally when he could almost breath in their abhorrence of him and finding it very distracting,he rolled his eyes knowing full well they could see his display of disrespect and told them with false resignation coupled with sarcasm so they would know right then and there that he felt no regret.

"I guess I have no choice but to come to terms with not being able to ring you're necks out...still,the day I even consider showing one of you things mercy is the day I'll shave my scalp,put on a hula girl costume for you and to top it all off,tattoo 'I Love All Dragons' to my hairless head."

"_Arrogant,smart little_..."One of them griped under their breaths,vexed.

"Shame,"The last one muttered before retreating with the others."We were planning on imprisoning you until we found you a way out.It was made to us very clearly that if you showed signs of wanting to be freed from the corruption of the Huntsclan,we would at least spare you're life."

Cole,who had been in a state of dark quiescentance,perked a bit at the sound of this."Who did you say requested this for me?"he found himself inquiring with some interest._It couldn't be,he's not my_...

"The ex-American Dragon."he said with slight pity edged in his words.

For a long time after they had left and then before Cole would even begin to acknowledge who was behind him,the figure who had remained very quiet and who he still wasn't sure about,did he sink into his brooding,in which when it occured was very natural and heavy to him.The American Dragon,if he had killed his parents,wouldn't have requested something like this...dragons were suppose to be meaningless cretins.Only humans were fit to walk among the earth...so then why was this one and his very own daugther showing him compassion?Were they trying to trick him?

"They're long gone,"he finally spoke out after what seemed like an hour or so,directing his quiet voice to the figure he still could perceive."I have a pretty good idea who you are.. then again I guess I don't really care."

A few moments passed and the familiar voice of someone drifted upwards but instead sounding dutiful like always,she only sounded casual and even more careful then he had become accustomed to."Would you like a soda?I've brought them just in case,no big deal really though."

"That's it?"Cole asked her,taken aback by the girl's attitude."You're not going to launch into a long-winded speech or try to liberate me as usual?You sound different."

But she didn't reply,instead he heard a click and the sound of cola suds sizzling lightly reached his ears when she walked up to place the can right beside him.Unsure of what to do,the thought to accept it crossed his mind but instead,he did what he thought was sensible and automatically seized her retreating wrist.Amazingly,she started to struggle,something she had never done and he realised what was going on...just as he hadn't taken into consideration what may or may not have been the truth,she hadn't either._She must only now believe what's going on_...and that's when everything fell before him and for the first time,he felt the grips of not being able to trust those around him,there were so many things unawnsered.With that much weighted down on him,he released her.

"I have another promise to keep."she told him with determination starting to rise in her again,coming to the conclusion that although she feared his possible fate,that she had try to show him one last act of kindess before she broke off ties with him."We might never see each other again.So I want you to have this...and this as well."

Very slowly with noted catiousness,she moved towards him once more with her dragon vision glowing dimly and just enough to allow her to see,as she placed half of the picture he had ripped and the key to the cage she had managed to swipe when the dragons had been concentrated on questioning him,in one of his rough and well-worked palms.She was confident he was to caught up in himself to slay her and also that she would be safely in hiding until she could reappear before the Dragon Council the next day.Then she would be able to sent home,could face her father's wrath and still keep her promises...even if something didn't go very accordingly and her brother resorted back to his old habiets,at least she knew she had tried her best...that was all the victory enough for her,if she was never trusted after this;at least she proved to herself and maybe some others that she had gone through on her word,even if her father had not.At least she would be able to live knowing she had put family on top of her priorities and always would.

"You..."she heard his voice begin,it was low and undiscerning."You didn't have to do all this,Dragon.You didn't have to put you're life at stake.You could just leave me to face death like everyone else,even you're very own father wouldn't do anything,what's you're reason?How can you look pure evil in the face and try to bring out good,when it might not be there at all."

Wendy paused from changing back into her dragon form to fly away into the more depths of the forest,as she could hear the sounds of him getting to his feet and figured he was ready to go along with his escape.However hard she tried,though,she couldn't answer him directly...it was just apart of who she was.But he was right...everything from his upbringing,to the path he had choosen in life greatly contrasted hers.Right now though,she didn't know if she believed what her father had told her was the truth or not...right now she wanted to be home and let her mind settle with new thoughts and dreams of her future,the one Josh had made her come to realise she had.And yet,here her brother wanted her to awnser such a strange question...but as she finally transformed and took air overhead to begin to venture for cover until the next morning,she told him solemnly.

"Who someone is and what someone possesses doesn't make up the definition of them,Cole.It's how they put to use what they have that defines them and not anything else.Not even a birthmark on their hand."

And without a second glance back,she soared away into the besmirched night,there were dots of light sprinkled in different directions but nothing that concerned her.She was,of course,perfectly at home in the darkness of the dead of night as usual.After a few minutes of flying,she spotted a rocky outcropping that lead to a grotto in a small hill,which she wasted little time in diving and in front of.Taking that moment to change into her normal human self,Wendy sat down inside of it and placing a foot on the other side of the entrance wall,started to scrounge around in the knap sack she had broughten and pulled out a bag of salty pretzels.Of course she had eaten when she had returned to the hotel but after everything she had been through,it hadn't seemed like a bad idea to go a little more prepared then what she had but even so the naggingness at the back of her mind kept making her wonder if Cole would take her thoughtfullness to heart,if she had done the right thing by releasing him.

_Cursed_...she wondered absently,nibbling on a piece._Maybe I should of-_

Her train of thought was cut short and she was snapped back into reality by someone grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and practically throwing her sideways out of the small cave.She nearly took a face plant but her hands managed to break her fall and as she turned,befuddlement latching itself around her mind,to face her perpetrator she felt the person deliver a sharp kick to her rib cage.Fear instanteously fell onto her and she made it up to her feet to begin running as fast she could,her shock of having been found out was so great,that it acted like an adrenaline rush to her and she could feel the strength in the pounding of her feet on the soddy ground and her heart in her lungs,as she felt herself slanting and knew she was going down a hill.Panting some,she stumbled over to the nearby trees to her right and hid behind one that was large,wrapping herself around it's bulky roundness and trying to get a hold of her noisy,frantic breaths.

_He can't be_...she thought desperately,a tiny amount of guilt knotting very finely in her chest._He can't be after me_..._there's just no way,not yet_...

As if to confirm her the onus she was starting to feel that her actions had in deed caused her yet again,someone leapt down from the tree she was hidden behind in front of her and before she could make out the person with her dragon vision,the person drove a fist brashly towards her and at the last moment,she caught it and taking her person by surprise morphed into full dragon.Lumbering over slightly who she now made out as an adult male Huntsclan member,Wendy didn't hesitate to thrust the person into the tree she had been hiding behind and that's when she got caught in that sensation she loved feeling so much...the rush she got whenever she fought someone but it also caused a sense of fear that she was overdoing it if she stayed around too long and yet before she could escape to try to get more to the center of the island where she hoped to find help,she felt something latch her ankle and was yanked from where she was to the point of where she landed at someone's dark grey boots which was the first thing she saw but before she could react someone bashed the end of what she thought was a rod on top of her head near the left temple.

Ignoring the throbbing,she managed to disperse her wings and get away down the rest of the hill,over a creak and threw the thickening timberland of the islands forest.The wind whipping againist her body made the blows she sustained more tingling but she kept at her fleeting escape from the ambush she had wound up in all the more desirous as she came to a point where a large glade meet her line of vision,she didn't pay mind to the absence of hidding places and was a good eight yards out when a green streak of radiance lit up half of the entire field and would have made contact with it's intended target,if she hadn't of curved up her body enough to avoid it.She almost felt like she was going to conquer over their attempts to get her down,when what felt like a slice tore into the side of her neck.It was quick and sent a mounting of pain into her,making her gasp suddenly and she felt herself jarred to the ground as the weapon succeded in wounding her.For a few moments,she felt dizzy and sick to her stomach,the saltiness of the pretzels she had devoured still were in the back of her mouth and she felt like she might pass out of sheer terror.

"It's over dragon,"an older gentleman's voice told her,it was fresh with the familiarity of callousness she now expected,now hated."It's been over for you for thirteen years and you're not gaining a step further in power,ever.You've lived to a good age and are old enough to where you're pelt will be of the most awesome value of any one creature I've ever hunted.Grand as you are,you will not be living in another minute."

Wendy squelched her eyes shut,trying to calm her racing heart as she was preparing for the end but when nothing happened,she had to try to resist the urge to whimper at what she might find and very reluctantly,the dragoness allowed her medium cyanean eyes to open and witnessed Cole striding up to the Huntsman.He wore no emotion on his face that was revealed from his mask being partly ripped off,opposed to the fifty something guy beside him beaming with lustful greed and pride towards the thirteen-year-old.But he observed her through eyes that didn't seem to be all that concentrating on her,for the first time,he just didn't appear to be in the mood to slay her and yet she just couldn't tell with the pain that had been fairly containable but was now becoming heavy and aching.

"You'll never get another opportunity like this...a young,priceless white dragon who is weak and without fight left..."he handed the teen off his staff and took a few steps back to allow him to go ahead,his tone now steadfastly expectant."Finish her off now,fulfill you're destiney Black."

With not much surprise,she saw him take hold of the staff's middle and watched him come over to her,his movements held absolutely no signs of scrupling and only gave her more hopelessnes with every second he advanced towards her until finally he was only a half of foot from her and she avoided his eyes.She didn't want to look into them,didn't want the last thing seen was her own brother's inconsideration towards her again.A few seconds passed and it astonished he didn't strike her as he had threatened her so many times,he was so rapid and relentless in his attacks that she wondered what she was still doing alive,was he letting her suffer like he had seemed to want to at one point?Why wasn't he attacking her?

Wendy,who knew she might not live to see another thing,dared to gaze upwards and when she did she saw something that made her feel like chuckling,her brother's eyes that could be as black and cold as a deep freeze in the dead of a night in winter,glistened as they took in her mauled,ivory body and she could see his eyebrows arched down in endeavourment.It was only really brief for the way he looked at her but she knew she would feel it forever as he went in to make his next move,whatever that move was to be,it would determine their futures.

**A/N:**What's this,remorse maybe?Or is she just imaginaing things from the blow she took to the head?Anyways,find out soon!Not to worry,I am toning down things down more,this is just a ch. I wanted to get out of the way so I can start on a little more of a different view of things.

LP


	10. His own worst enemy

He showed no dithering as he twined his staff around and in less then a blink of an eye,had the crooked front aimed at none other the Huntman's.Reign was breathing heavily and looking more pumped then she had ever seen him.Maybe it was like the thrill of taking on the only one stronger then he that was motivating or perhaps he was angered over the fact that he had come upon her in one of the worsened shapes she had ever been exposed to.But of course she wasn't going to go overboard with thinking he'd changed and yet in the very depths of her soul she prayed that he had,maybe just enough to leave her alone after he had dealt with his rival.

"A turn of the tables?"The Huntsman inquired him,his voice relaxed in the heat of the moment as he merely folded his arms over his chest and began clucking his tounge a couple of times impatiently."My boy,that's the oldest trick in the book.Believe it or not,you were the one I was expecting this out of more then anything.Yes,hard to grasp.But it's all very true."

"Did you kill m-"he cut off abruptly and gave her a quick look from the corner of his eye,then turned back to the Huntsman."Answer me one thing,I want the truth and nothing but the truth.Do you understand me?"

The older man aduited him and then spoke lightly."I suppose so."

Cole backed just a bit,his vim unwavered by his uncle's casualness."Then in that case,I'll cut right to the point,"he replied a little more easily and in a squish the staff was on her again,as she heard him demand firmly."This one dragon here...I must know before anything else,are we both kinned?"

Dead silence fell over them all,as the air started to feel murky and stale,in which it made it hard for Wendy to make them out now that a sheet of fog was descending upon them.Her neck felt warm and stiff to her in the growing humidity and she was sure by now it would rain soon,still in the wake of two great forces,she kept herself quiet and still as she awaited an answer from the Huntsman;an answer she wanted so badly confirmed.

"Yes."He finally replied univocally and she could hear his old worn grey boots stepping up under the semi-dry grass,as she was now lost in the moment of taking in the earth around her,shielded off from the two there was nothing more to do then appreciate and hope."It is very much so that this dragon is kinned to you,"she heard him tell her brother in a more dark and lower voice,though her eyes were starting to get bothered by the fog that was inspissating,she could still hear the final cruelness surfacing from their uncle's words."No matter where you go,Regin.No matter how many times you try to avoid it...the legacy of what you're mother has done and what I knew you might do some day will live on.You were so much more then she is,it served her right when she was slain...it was a loss but a loss that made me realise..you were the perfect tool heir-wise in her place.But I expected there it was possible you'd turn on me,I always did.Still,I kept you in line as best I could...pushing you as hard as I saw fit."

There was a pause in which case Wendy had to strain an ear stalk so that she could pick up the next thing said."You think you have a hold on my life?"his voice dropped to a sinister and almost frightening level."After you have lied to me my entire life about who know's what else...you expect me to even consider you a threat?Are you underestimating me,Master?"

Her whole self started to quake as she sensed two people behind her and she somehow came to the conclusion that there had been more then one of the Huntsclan members who attacked her.It made perfect sense,no one besides Cole had the reflexes to move that fast and yet it only made her feel more nervous on the outcome of her survival.By now her neck felt like lead and sweet energy was sapping from her it felt like everytime she blinked,the way she figured she only had two options before her.She could either let them slay her in the midst of her harrowed state or she could try to fight back,it was clear all her brother's attention was on the Huntsman,although she felt he could take them all on if he knew but that was it...he didn't know and she had to do something.

Despite her resolve to try and attack,her sufferance was growing immensely,making her bawl inside.What was she doing?She was already beatened down and once again was staring a bitter ending in the face.That was when she heard the sounds of the two grunting and the commotion of swift blows being exchanged,as that was commencing,she heard and sensed the two male figures begin to move around her and without warning,she launched out her front claws and her tail.

"What in the-?"

"Holy cow!"

Wendy had to keep her eyes sewn shut to palliate the rigidifying pain that seemed to be lowered just for the moment but it didn't affect her as she very forunately managed to get a hold on them,her slightly trembling but still strong claws gripped both of the Huntsmember's legs and her tail was securely wrapped around the other's waist.With a great amount of will and endurance in that one instant,she swiped both upwards and in one bold move,smashed both of them together over her own body and then with a flop she went down.A few moments passed and she couldn't feel a thing but her she could hear herself heaving and the next thing she felt was her sore rib cage,all she could do to stop the hurt was to like very straight.

"Miserable,old fool!"Cole vociferated through the blinding sheet of ashy white and then a few loud crashs followed."Try to lie to my face now!"

The sharpness of her wounding was starting to surface once more and the hardening was dissolving,as she released her hold on the two limp bodies and began to drag herself into a more curled position.But just when she thought she was going to perish,she felt a guy's squared and coarse hands on her neck.Expecting to be harmed,she almost reached up and flamed the person but recieved a touch on the middle of her snout to impede her from moving her head.So sucking in her breath,she waited in wondering and to her surprise heard what sounded like the spliting sound of shirt fabric being ripped and the next thing she then felt the same hands from before slide fingers under her bottom jawlines and lift her head up onto what felt like someone's lap.She was bewildered at this point and the only thing that kept her from talking was the ever welling pain through out her body but finally,she felt something else...something that felt light and sort of stretchy was being wrapped around her neck,tightly but not too tight and she would have thought it was a scarf had it not felt like spandex.

"_Cole_..."she inhaled faintly,gratefulness flashing in her shining blue eyes at the sight of him ending the dressing he had completed applying and was now perfecting a small,fine knot at the top side of her neck."You won."

"Don't try moving anything,especially you're head.The more you do is the reason it would be prevented from healing."He explained to her as he put the finishing touchings on and gently setting her head back down onto the arid ground,continued on matter-of-factly as a small,spritzling of rain fell from the blackened heavens above."Now,"his words were low and very diligent,as he got up from having his legs tucked under him and taking a good leap over her,proceeded to take a hold over her under her arms to pull her into the forest."Hold perfectly still,I need to get you out of this or it could make it worse.Remember,Dragon,not an inch of movement."

Not knowing how to respond to his sudden interest in her well-being she simply allowed him to move her over into some nearby undergrowth,the rain was starting to fall more heavily and was refreshingly cool on her weakening body,making her somewhat daze and even more slack in his arms as he finally got her under some pine trees that were sagging some as the rain was collecting on their branches and the misty atmosphere was starting to part as a full white globe of moon shone down on them.Though when he finally succeded,she could feel him panting after his extertion to move her full bulkiness of still while she was rather thin and shapely her whole self with the addition of wings and a tail correlated with his own fatigue had tooken a toll on him and had worn him out.

But despite it,she watched with some worry for his own health starting to arouse as he dug around in one of his pockets and bringing out a small glass bottle that appeared transparent in the radiance of the moon and uncorking it with a silver tool he had also brought,held still when he came up and looked as though he was dipping it towards her mouth.Everything seem blurred and unfocused to her but she could still distinguish shapes and some details,even as she tried to concentrate hard on the object.

"I'm opening you're mouth,"he told her steadily but there was a catch in it as he raised open her upper mouth and she could just make out a deep green liquid being guzzled down and suddenly her tounge felt on fire."It's going to have a bit of stinging quality but it shouldn't last very long."

"_Ugh_...that stuff's nasty."Wendy complained in irratation,cringing as it's contents were completely emptied and as the burningness subsided from her a wave of nausea hit."Jeez,Cole,why does it taste so bitter?"

A few moments passed as he considered something over and for the first time from when she had met him,a very small and a partially natural chortle escaped his lips."Well,Dragon,if it was sweet then it wouldn't be vital to you're recovery,"he paused for a moment and then very akwardly ebbed some until he was sitting a few feet away,with his back up against a rock and looking out into the now mighty torrent."It's only to help relax you're muscles,maybe stop some of the swelling until you can get actual help for it but you should be fine,it didn't appear that deeply inflicted."

The two were fell into an unsettling silence,both not knowing how to react now that they had done what they had done.For Wendy,it was total lack of listening to her probably panicking father and for Cole,it was knowing now that he was a recreant like his mother.Both were in trouble beyond their wildest dreams but no one seemed in deeper confusion then the one who had spent his whole life living a lie and still wasn't all that sure he did believe everything he was told...but when he was around this admittabley felictious dragon,he felt a connection to her that was even stronger now that he was accepting to it...for all she had done was try and help him,she was the first person who had ever shown him that life was more then just training and being hardcore all the time,she was the only one he trusted.

"You didn't have to save me,"He heard her comment from where she laid very motionlessly over to the side,her tone was unruffled but held a bit of concern in it."I know you think I was trying to change you all this time but I only wanted to help."she grinned a little shyly when he turned to her and could just make her out as the now more or less concealed moon emitted a strip of light onto her and it seemed a little odd when the beam hit just on her spine and seemed to blend perfectly,causing a graceful silhouette to form."I know I can get a little in over my head but finding out you were still alive was one of the most exciting things I'd ever discovered.Don't get me wrong,my top ambition was to get to you and yet the adventure was something cool too.Even if didn't work out as planned,I'd do it all over."

He frowned at her questioningly,not sure if she was serious."Honestly?"

"Well..."she grinned slightly,pursing her lower lip."Maybe not everything."

Just looking at her now caused a stab of compunction for ever wanting to slay her and he quickly turned away to face the now clear and widening meadow where three bodies had been but had vanished,he very precisely knew for a fact what he had nearly done to the Huntsman and knew that number's 88 and 89 had taken him away but that of course didn't get to him as he still found channeling out benignancy for any of his opponets without difficulty.Still,he needed to see if his supposed _curse _was factual,he didn't deny that it was possible but he needed to be sure and he knew there was only one way to go about doing it.He would have to fomulate some kind of plan and go into hiding to test the waters to see if he could have his own independance.But it would have to be far from those who knew him and the last thing he wanted to do was cause more trouble..._I swear,_he thought to himself with all the composure and all the sapience he could muster._I swear that if I can defeat my worse enemy and come out on top,I'll give this life I've lead up and start over with whatever I have left_..._I'll take whatever I have to work with over all this damn restrainment and deception I've been put through_._No one is my keeper now and no one ever will be again_,_I'm far above him_

Taking in a long,decisive breath,Cole rose to his feet and tilted over a bit as he took a moment to gather his bearings."Um,listen,I need to tell you something,"he said toher,weariness present in the way he stood but he talked as though this were the first time he felt longing."It's been an interesting trip with meeting you and everything.But I think it's time I move on...you know,try to find something new to do with my life."

"Are you sure?"she asked him a little dubiously."You don't have to leave."

She watched him as he held his head up to the take in the sky and saw when she averted her eyes up in it's direction,that a tiny cluster of silver starlings had formed just underneath the moon and sighed but when she turned back to him she noticed something that almost made her gasp.His sleeve arm was completely ripped off and she saw how unusually long his dragon birthmark was but what made her blink twice was when she saw it turn a deep shade of purple all the way from where it's head started at his palm to where it curled around up to about his elbow with it's tail.She folded back her ears and tried to tried to lift herself up but she finally saw him cast her over a lingering look and shake his head at her attempt,signalling it was still too soon to begin trying to move about.

"Don't."he reminded her quietly and she could see how weary he actually appeared,if anything he looked even less threatening with a grogginess to him and part of his golden,ebony tipped hair plastered wet onto one side of his forehead."I've made up my mind and that's all there is to it but you need to stay still until morning,in other words,don't try following me."

Wendy moaned a little as a prickling sensation overcame her but she only ignored it,as she asked him dodgily."Where are you going to go then?"

"I'm not sure yet."Cole replied,noncommittal."But I do have a few places I have in mind...just remember to get plenty of rest."he told her and finally with his back turned to her,he started to walk out onto the green and very heavily moistened grass but after a few seconds he paused and turned to give her another look over his shoulder,telling her informatively."By the way,that drink I gave you also had some nontoxic sleeping balsam in it to put you out for about seven to eight hours.It was only a small essence of it though,drinking purely of the stuff might have put you in a coma."

_Great,another Huntsclan method_.She thought sarcastically but smiled as she knew she could do no more."So,since you're off on you're own as of right now,is there a chance that we'll ever cross paths again?"

His expression which had been wooden,lightened slightly as he picked up an unintentionally left behind staff and told her before he began his unclear but still determined peregrination."Perhaps.I guess until that time occurs you'll have to continue you're holy crusade on some other poor,random soul...just hope the next time you have a third string."

"Good-bye,Cole."She told him somnolently and just before she sank out of her consciousnes,she heard him bid her farewell but he addressed her by a name he had never called her before,a name she hadn't expected.

"Good-bye,Wendy."

**A/N:**Has Cole really set his sights for the line of good?Maybe.Will Wendy learn to think before she acts?Hmm.Is this the end?Heck no.It's just the beginning of things to come.Will update when I can.

LP


	11. The unheedful,the galvanic & the trepid

_Two months later_...

Wendy worked ferverishly at sweeping the last few chunks of broken ice sculptures that had been left behind from the last student who had performed the three skills necessary to still retain their Dragon Master.She knew she would rather be tested in that fashion,then having to be tested in the fashion that had come with the price of her actions seven weeks prior to her big rescue mission.For after she had gone through with what she had at the time had considered the most trying moments of her life...she had had to face the penality of what she had done.Facing her father had been nearly unbearable.He hadn't gone off on her like she had anticpated,instead after she had rested and healed enough,both of them had merely avoided the subject altogether.In fact,both of them hardly spoke to one another at all.Though she had confessed to letting her brother go,the Dragon Council had been pretty fair considering.Jake had decided that in order for her to pay off the debt his daugther had caused,she would work go on weekends and help with odd jobs around the island,which she found were pretty experiencing.At home she had been grounded for six weeks and had resorted to sneaking out to practice with her band,etcetera.Today was the day of the Dragon Summit and she was anxious to get done so she could meet with some of the other dragons around the world,even though being close to the action was still cool,she wanted the full-fledge feel of meeting with those who lived out her dream.

_You'd think that would give me a little time off for this already,_She thought with some exacerbation,beads of sweat running down her temples as she brushed a large,clear piece of mountain troll ear in the huge cumulous pile some feet outside the dripping,cooler-like building._But_..._those are the breaks for trying to save you're evil twin brother_.

"Looks like someone's been putting in overtime,"Came a familiar,goodnaturedly haughted voice."I thought for sure that they'd let you off the hook today of all days."

Wendy turned a slightly surprised look at a grinning Josh off to the side of her and was apt to see him without showing it."Well,remember the old saying,a girl's work is never finished."

"A girl?"he raised his brows and replied with challenging smile."I was almost certain only a woman could have pulled off such adaring feet as to try an reform a ruthless ninja teen supervillian."

Wendy giggled slightly and then reached up to feel the tightened brown bun that was still holding up her bed head from that morning."Eh,"she grimaced and turned to him with an apologetic look crossing her heart-shaped face."I've looked better._So_...how did you get to come here?I thought you're parents were out of town to that yearly convention of theirs."

"I bribed my cousin Jonas fifty bucks and a free ticket to Coney Island,what else."He laughed and handed her afew papertowels to help her mop up some of her sudation."Here you are,my sweet."

She rolled her sapphire eyes."Call me a pet name again and see how sweet I really am."her words died on her lips as it was obvious the next subject that was to be discussed,so without a momentary word she turned back to her task at hand and morphing into her dragon form,told him with some grudginess to her words."I'm suppose to go straight home after this...Dad's gonna be by in about forty minutes to come get me as usual and so I've been working extra fast to-"

"Has he ever even plainingly told you the reason why he keeps such a close eye on you?"

His abrupt change of topic caught her terribly off-guard and made her pause from taking air to do what she had been planning on doing before going off to accomplish her ulitmate task for the day,but he came up to her and put a cease to her undertaking.Without much of a choice,she turned her ivory head just down enough to meet his eyes,eyes that usually held within them a carefree outlook on the world.But when it came to these very differing types of issues,she found him always more firmly down-to-earth and respected him for it,although right now she didn't want to speak about it.Prying her grasp out of his,she diffused her very enormous albescent wings and finally lifting off over her hour's worth of sweeping,inhaled deeply and unleased a rutilant blaze at the sharp and jagged pieces.

Feeling the nowadays acute acerbated emotion of not knowing whether or not her father and her could ever have the kind of trust they had before surfaced.Sometimes it infuriated her that her father hadn't tried to save his only son and that he had lied to her about what had happened to him but it also installed in her a sense of hurt that he had done.Nothing he had told her so far satisfied her,it was all excuses to her...this _curse_ he referred to was like fiction to her now and it just made her flustered trying to deal with it all at one time.So there she hovered with the gentle breeze grazing againist her tough scales,her eyes transfixed to wide puddle she had created.

"You know what...you're completely right,"She told Josh semi-absentmindedly,now catching both of their reflections in the shallow but crisp water."I don't know if I can stand not talking about any of the things we should be discussing anymore but don't."her eyes narrowed,once again cocksure."I am going to find out once and for all why I can't go after things that I want to do...it's occured way before all this stuff ever happened.I've got to know."she veered her vision up and out at the gathering dragons from different countries,saying in a small voice to herself."If I ever want to become one of them,I need to settle this now...so I don't have to feel held back."

Meanwhile...

Jake took in the familiar surroundings of the bustling crowds of young,cool and eager teens that moved around the striped tents and magical-type viands on one side and on the other were adults of varying ages who of course instructed their individual charges or then they of course,themselves,were the ones assigned to a seperate country.He allowed the restfullness of the situtation to imbricate the partial guilt he felt at making his daugther totally steer clear the place he knew she wanted more then anything to be._It's for her own good_,he had to remind himself thoroughly,as he caught sight of Haley and Fu Dog coming up on either side of him from the elevator._She's too reckless when she gets an idea and she needs to get it in her head life's not a big game where she can make up and play her own rules_.

"Another Dragon Summit..."Haley sighed happily,crossing her arms and glancing around for some of the usual dragons she got together with."This place beats the pants off of taking on a cohort of ogres or the evil wizard of wall street anyday.Almost like a mini-vacation."

"Yeah,"Fu Dog inserted smoothly,eyeing a young auburn coated female cerberus chattering with a green fairy and a gargoyle."A mini-vacation is exactly what the Fu-inator needs and I think I know the perfect three ladies who can make that a reality."

Jake turned to the eye-balling,wrinkled grey canine and shook his head dismissively."If I've told you before,then I've told you a thousand times Fu...treating woman like their a piece of property isn't ever going to lead you to commitment."he chuckled and continued on coolly when he saw him glaring at him in response."Hey,if you don't want to take the dragon who ended up with twins word for it,then I can gurantee you couldn't take anyone else's."

They let the discussion drop and the three made their way into the swarm of activites,lots of different bits of conversation filled the air and made Jake even more at ease.He had been in a constant state of debating what was the right way to approach his daugther's more recent insubordination towards him.It got to him that although she was fine with everyone else,she had only in the last few months turned eristic and unpredictable with him,which made Jake even more on guard with what he allowed her to do.His idea to keep her in certain bounds was never to make her feel confined,had he not been fair that night he allowed her to go to Josh's house?The tension he felt with her was so great,the stress of catching up with all his missed work extremely exhausting and his son who the Dragon Council was currently still in pursuit of with leads that seemed to lead to dead ends weighed so heavy on him that he didn't have time to think of Rose hardly as often and when he did,her memory was always used in a more positive manner then he ever had before.Remembering everything fun they ever did when he could was and coming to meet up with fellow dragons to talk about the happenings worldwide in their magic realms was all he had been looking forward to.The rest of his life seemed forever turbulant.

"Jake-a-roo,"A hearty,Austrilian-accented voice reached his ears and he turned to see his long-time rival and friend walking towards him."Hey,mate."he grinned widely,which seemed to make his tanned features blend more with his now more darker copper,curly hair."How ya been these last several years?I haven't seen ya since the 529th Annual Gnome Olympics."

He nodded in compliance."Six years and a half years,to be exact.My daugther does some of the volunteer work on the weekends now and I've come just a little bit early,so-"

"Daddy."A small,brightly blond haired boy cut him off clamantly and circled around all the way in front of them,his light brown eyes locked on Fred's face."Daddy,I wanna go see the battling thats happening now."he told him in an also disticntive dialect,hopping up and down excitedly."There's going to be a challenge going on soon in that big arena and I wanna see it..._please_ can we see it?"

Fred smiled fondly at the youngster and ruffling the boy's hair,turned to Jake expectantly as waves of people and creatures began heading towards the outside walls of the large stadium where Jake knew from experience was where all battles were held on the island."Quite the little contender,this one.Takes after me,of course."he then proceeded to ask with some curiousty as the three started into the aggregation of magical creatures."So tell me,how many little rugrats have you got on ya?"

Jake clenched his left fist and told him warily."I have a daugther,Nerk.Only one daugther."

Everything had gradually been getting more strained to Jake in just those couple of minutes after he had met up with the Australian dragon once more,everything from the crystal blue skys that were a little brumous up in certain places,to almost every grounded direction around him.It seemed only to come to him viscerally at first but he wasn't the least surprised to find that everything had suddenly shifted into a shocked,breath-catching silence.He had his eyes closed but heard weapons locking onto targets in different directions and he tensed up when he felt the pointed tip of what he knew was a staff on the side of his neck.Shallowing hard,he stood completely principled and very much so unflinching,even though his insides were being doused with fear for everyone around..He knew what they wanted,he had had thoughts about it rolling around in his head for some time now.

"I don't know where he is."Jake spoke perspicuously in the direction of his attacker."If you want to take me into you're custody,by all means do it.But don't hurt any of these other dragons,they're not the ones you should be targeting."he paused and with only a moment's hesitance,stole a quick glance sideways and seeing it was number 88,told him quickly."_You_.Well,what are you're plans?"

The man squared his cold eyes on Jake."You're smart,Dragon.But not smart enough...I have been nothing but loyal to the Huntsmaster for nearly nineteen years,me and number 89.You're going to pay for what you're son did to him but for now I'm needing someone else..."he smiled the best ill-disposed smile the once bumbling villian could bring about and said to him in a hushed tone."We need you're daugther,for only she can track him down.The curse on you're boy is a powerful one and in rare cases such as twins being born to a traitor of the Huntsclan,the unmarked twin has the ability to sense where their brother or sister are.She only needs to try to tap into that power and she can find him.If you and she refuses,then we kill all the dragons on this island.But we will allow them to live for now...until you're daugther returns with Regin and we can go from there."

"I..."A slightly timid voice sounded from a few feet away and most everyone who was around the area turned to see a girl who looked like she had just rinsed out her now dampened chest nut hair and was standing just feet away with her azure eyes concentrated unwaveringly at the pleased-looking Huntsmember."I will do it."she told him more boldly this time."I'll find my brother again but you've got to promise not to harm anyone.I may not know every single last detail about you guys but I do know that I won't allow you to hurt anyone because of any of my family's actions.I won't let you."

Jake stood completely in awe of his daugther trying to take responsibility for something that was way over her head and a surge of something he had for some reason never felt in the last thirteen years he had reared her fell through him and that was pride.The teenager who he witnessed before him was someone who had developed into a fighter,no matter what stakes were on the line and he then saw something piece together before him in his mind's eye,as everyone around him had turned to look at him and were holding their breaths.If none of the events all those years ago had come to pass,things might be very different.They could have gotten more back-up as they were returning from the place Jake had long ago forgotten they had been travelling from,they could have found a safer way to transport the twins,they could have helped Cole with his what fate had unfairly dealt him,they could have had a beautiful,wonderful life together and then everything had fallen on Jake to pick up the pieces of what his and his wife's actions had lead to.What they did had inadvertently lead to their childern's futures and now what they saw was a world dominated by those who had made mistakes long before,it wasn't right to place past errors on his childern and be judgmental of something that was no longer just his views but that of Wendy and Cole's.They were putting up with a battle that had been fought forever,they deserved their rights to feel freedom and the only way they could ever see a better world,much to Jake's ultimate wish to protect those he loved and had left in the word,was time to let go of the past and try to save what was left inthe present to save.Perhaps Rose hadn't done what she had done without fear of what consquences,maybe she had just done them out of resignation.Jake didn't know for sure but he did know that he could no longer stop trying to avoid what he knew would eventually happen.

"You may go,"He told Wendy slowly and carefully,his brow furrowed and eyes level with hers."I want you to find you're brother and convince him to come here...if-"his words caught and he had to pause to get a grip on himself,continuing on in a more heavy voice."If he's absolutely trying to do as you say he is,then he'll come.But I want you to come back as soon as you find him,alright?"

Wendy felt the hardness of her resolve to force what she wanted to hear from her father and even some towards the Huntsclan,dwindle from herself as she saw what appeared to be anguish in her father's coal eyes.She didn't know why she saw it,had it always been there?Growing up she hadn't cared about such things as work and hardship,all that had mattered to her was her own goals she set for herself and such..Her father would always give her exhausting smiles after work or would tell her strictly that she couldn't do simple things such as going down to Central Park without a few friends along but seeing the lengths he had gone to all her life to try and keep her safe,seemed odd to her now.Staring at him,knowing her father could be taken away from her if she didn't go along with it,made it all the more terrifying for her.It was even different from when she had tnearly been slain by her own uncle.The selfishness of the reason to know why he had bestowed onto her such a sheltered life up until this very moment,made all the color drain from her face as she also took in every other on edge creature watching her,if not looking extremely vexed at the ambush they had been landed to,were looking hopeful at her...wanting her to do whatever it took for them.

"Wendy."She heard Josh finally speak up softly from beside her and felt him place a hand on her shoulder."You're not going alone."he told her,his tone ambitious."I've got you're back all the way."

"I don't know..."

"Listen,"An older male voice interject abruptly."You have to tune into thoughts and feelings about Reign and you should be able to find him wherever he is...but _remember_,"he was still hastened to add,his eyes fastened on her."If you don't return in a day and a half with him,everyone will-"

"Quiet!"Jake snapped at him,repined.He then turned to look at Wendy,his eyes and tone marked by encouragement."You can do this,Wen.Don't let these guys get to you...you-"he stopped only to take her in and she wondered why he looked at her so mesmerically and watched him continue on with a small,definite smile."You,Cole and even Josh there would make an unstoppable team.I just want you to know I have faith in you...I know it doesn't seem like it but I always have."

"Dad..."She began haltingly,still unsettled by the thought he could be gone instantly."I...you..."

"Honey,no one can ever be sure about these things."Jake switched a more wrathful look this time at the Huntsmember who snickered quietly at him having to persuade her and then he turned back to face her,eyeing the still unsure girl knowingly."You've already proven yourself,Wendy.But right now it's not about proving anything...it's about doing whatever it takes to save the magical world."

Wendy nodded at that and could suddenly grasp the moral of what the full situtation was coming to."I understand,Dad."she replied obseisantly,feeling a wholeness forming to her mission as they stood there in a moment of crucial understanding."I won't come back until I've found him."

"Here,kid."Fu Dog's sombered voice drifted over some ways,as he sent a bottle filled with blue contents in her direction by way of rolling it on it's side."You guys'll need it,the Krylock venom in it is only enough to transport you to him when you have a lock on him and you'll have only about 10 seconds to travel back with him."his wrinkled brow creased into a firm line when she bent over to retrieve it at her feet."I know you've studied up on it and everything,Wendy.But you need to use that amount you have like you're life depended on it...Well,um,it does literally.So use it wisely."

"You have my word nothing will happen until you've returned with him,I would suggest leaving."

"Fine,"She told him stiffly and nodded off to Josh,inquiring him with just a hint of doubt."Ready?"

The gangly teen flickered a briefly equivocal glance at him and then turned to his girlfriend,telliing her compellingly as he took a few steps back to let her transform."Ready when you are."

Jake watched as she morphed in a dazzle of neon yellow light and then turned to see that this had been the last thing that the Dragon Council had been expecting,as he saw it clear as day on their faces some distance away.But they didn't have any power to cease it,as they had assumed with the Huntsman critically still unable to fight and therefore lead;the rest of the Huntsclan members would be inactive until his recovery.Now,there efforts to find Cole were being handed over to the very ones they hadn't been worried with.Heseethed inwardly but casted a confident look as his daugther and Josh who sat on one of her umber scales were about to take off so that Wendy could try to test her inborn ability to detect her brother's whereabouts,she in turn only nodded and seemed to be in a whole different state about her,as they ascended at once into the light blue sky.

_I know she'll succed_.He thought with assurance just in watching her._But we'll get through all of this somehow_._She's scared now but a lot of us believe in her_...his mind wandered as he kept his eyes on her fading figure._If she's anything like her mother,she's going to endure all of this_.

From somewhere amoung the crowds,someone thought fearfully._I never intended for all of this to happen_._Everything is falling into place so differently_._But I've seen what they can do,I just hope they're careful_..._even so,I'm proud of her as well_ _and then there's her brother_...

**A/N:**Okay,peeps,a little swaying from what I had orginally intended but I'm coming onto things with a different approach now,Jake is becoming more accepting to the realites that things don't always turn out the way you want them to but you have to do better next time (unforunately,that doesn't seem very compromisable) and with Wendy it's now having a choice in the matter really of what she 'is' going into head first and so on.Well,more soon.

LP


	12. Reunited

_Peru;on the banks of the Amazon River_...

Cole sat cross-legged on top of a dark,sturdy wooden roof overlooking the massive and rushing laps of churning foamy blue waves going past.A constant noise of people preparing different assortments of susbstances from food to medicine and the varying languages being spoken didn't phase him as he was use to them.He wore jean cut-offs and a faded black sleeveless shirt,as he concentrated on tampering with the solar panel of his sceptre in order to direct it towards the sun to receive a full charge from it's long but pale yellowish rays._Almost complete_...he noted in mind,having become allayed in his project as he now fitted the ending in one of the creases in the shingles and set in an a meticulous angle._There_._That should take just a few minutes now_.

The sound of the skylight door that was hinged onto the side of the soild roofing of the ferro-concreted house clacked lightly open and a mildly Hispanic female voice reached his ears."Cole?"she asked out,her tone tinged with harboured curiousity."I just wanted to see if you wanted any dinner...um,what is it that you're doing?"

"Gathering all the energy my staff can withstand from the sun,"he replied back to her casually but without looking at her as he now finally turned his eyes out onto a rather gorgeously colorful toucan near the edge of the rainforest on the other side of the river."I need all the juice I can incur for when I go off shortly to finish my work."

"You're _work_."The part Latino girl who was around his age with shiney ebony hair held up into place by an ornamental comb and had on a fairly more modern scarlet sundress with broidered golden swirls curling up from where it stopped at her shin with the heam."You're _work_ is what is going to drive you up the wall,"she found the nerve to say grousingly,as he heard her taking a few determined steps towards him but then,as always,holding back."It's the same thing every mid-day.You go off into that unruly,germ-infested jungle and no one even hears you return until the dead of night.The only time you didn't go was on you're birthday."

"It's not that bad,Arcelia."Cole told her with some amusement,tipping the staff a little more to the right."You spend half of the year in the United States with you're parents and then you and you're Mother come here to still keep an establishment with you're hertiage,that's cause for deference..."he paused in mid-sentence,prompt to recall the very thing that related part of their lifes which made them rather close in the first place."Listen,I'm not saying you shouldn't get you're own way a lot of the time.But compared to some of us,life isn't as bad as most make it out to be,at least for most people that is."

"You never have told me much about you're past."Arcelia admonished him softly,as she finally dared to take a few more steps to sit down with the staff directly between them,casting her deep chocolate eyes out to where a silvery fish leapt out near the muddy shore."All you've told me is that you use to be in a scattered legion of magical creature hunting tribes..."she gave a little laugh and told him semi-jocundly."It's quite fortunate that my father is part wizard or we would have never known what to make of the situtation when you finally admitted to me and my mother you were fleeing from such a horrid place such as that."

The way she described it made it sound like he was desperately on the lamb,instead of purposefully misleading the Huntsclan as he had been set to try differing places so that he could see for certain how maledicted he really was,if he even was.He had been merely teleporting by the great Amazon River on his way to a place him and his uncle had visited that exported different attachments to a few countries in their ring of the Magical Black Market.But since he had been using the newer form of teleportation instead of changing back with the rest of the Huntsclan to the more accient style when they had done so to lure the American Dragon and the former one to them by means of holding his sister hostage,the signal he used to get to different places with the newer teleportation method had lost it's signal and had resulted in Cole falling into a wooden cart of large oranges just outside the village a ways,where he had reluctantly be persuaded to stay only because of a discovery he had made and only because of Arcelia.

He merely shrugged one shoulder and eyed his now partially charged staff,telling her evasively."It wasn't a very good one and I wanted to rid myself of being apart of it because I feel it's below me,sometimes I'm too skilled for my own good."

"You're not the boastful kind,"She remarked and then tried again more insistently this time."I think you should concentrate on other more important things,Cole.You work hard in the village with the other men up until noon,then you eat and then you just go off on you're own."her words became denser in strength,which made him turn to her and he could easily see the worry lined in her medium brown facial features."It's not healthy to be like that,Cole.You don't even tell me what you do out there hardly...I just want to be sure you're okay,that's all."

He observed her prudently and knew that in the nearly six weeks he hadstayed with this quiet but sensible girl,that a sort of tenderness between the two had come about.It wasn't the same as when he had finally accepted the bond his sister and him held but it was something that made his throat feel dry and a tight knot in his chest form.She was easy to talk to,he found when he wasn't busy or in his meditative state and just the gentle way she graced about with always a hint of caution in her actions he found was somewhat comforting when he almost always had alot of his mind.Arcelia was more obvious in showing she had a major crush on him but Cole knew nothing could come of what he knew was inevitable.He had a goal to settle and today would be the day he settled it...to find out once and for all if he could have his freedom.A freedom he had been ambivalent about.

"Maybe you should get in contact with you're _real _family."She finally suggested to him,unbraced."Just to let them know to haven't vanished off the face of the earth."

But he only scoffed at the idea."Right.I'm about to show up on my Father's front porch and announce 'Hello,Dad.Here's you're long-lost son finally saving you the trouble and coming to you,so sorry we have yet to be formally introduced."

He sensed her groping but then she sighed abdicately."I've listened very closely to what infomation you've told me about yourself and personally,I think it's better to have a parent pass away whom you've never met,then to have one you've known for almost eleven years go."she drew her legs up to her flat chest."I wanted to tell you that for a while now but it never seemed like exactly the right time."

A few moment's pasted and he felt one of the feelings he scorned most:guilt.

"I haven't been as gracious as I probably should have been for you guys putting up with me this long."Cole hedged as he rose to his feet and was now pulling his staff's end out as the thin lines as it radiated medium green all the way to the oddly notched under surface of the curved hook front of his staff,which he gripped in his hand like a lifeline."I'm not going to come back most likely."he told her straightfowardly,as he arched out his legs and slid down to the very edge,stretching out his hand before he reached it and then in one move caught it with his free hand which put only at an arm's length of distance before he would have fallen forward fully."Do me a favor and tell you're Mother thank you."

"_No,_"Arcelia predictively scrambled down after him and would have stumbled right into him if she hadn't clasped her hands around the staff's middle to intervene her into a fairly steady stance right behind him."Cole."she told him frantically."You cannot just leave and not come back...I mean,why wouldn't you come back?You always have.At least tell me what in the world you're going to be doing,please."

"These are my matters."He told her in an eerily calm voice and started to pull her just a little more forward so that she could hear him,his entire demeanor seemed almost to have gone darkened as he warned her in a deep,infernal voice,now looking at her from the corner of his coal eye."I don't want you asking me any more questions.If I come back,then I come back.If I don't,then I don't.But bewarned..."his voice only grew in deepness and what was now detectable as near malevolence."If you _do _follow me in where you're not needed,I may be the very last person you ever _do_ get to follow anywhere.Yes,Arcelia,it's exactly how it sounds.If you even want to breath another hour,then just stay where it's safe."

Cole didn't know why he had just shown her that side of himself,as he could now pull very lightly and the staff was in his poccession again.Still perplexed,he took a large spring outwards and sommersetting in mid-air,landed about twenty feet from the house.He pondered very rigorously for a moment as he recovered from his perfect landing and then realising in might have been a sign,found himself whirling back around to get one more look at Arcelia,who he had found he had left in a speechless and wide-eyed position,partially getting to her feet as she kept her eyes glued to him.Part of him he felt wanted to rush back to her to tell her he hadn't meant to frighten her so much as he had intended to depart from her and leave her in a more rest-assured way,but that would expose too much to her and he didn't feel like he coud ever do anything more until he found out for sure what he was dying to get out of the way.So watching her for only a few more seconds,he turned on his heel with his staff still in tact and made for the profuse of tropical plants and such to complete the final stage of his self-test.

_I'm sorry,Arcelia_,He thought heavily and kept on in a undaunted plod._I wish there could be more I could do for you but right now all I can do is protect you from the part of my life that I would do anything to shed,_as he mused this to himself ,he didn't take notice of what was fastly approaching,as his unusally lengthy birthmark he had never payed much mind to started to emit a mixture of black and purple as it had the very night he had saved his sister's life.

On to Wendy and Josh...

Wendy was struck in ecstasy as her and Josh flew through the portal after she had managed to,as the Huntsmember had told her,lock onto the feel of where her brother was and after speaking out his name with the help of the teleporting potion Fu had given her,smoothly guilded into.Now she swept down towards some open,only slightly sloughy area she saw down below,for everywhere else it seemed was burgeoned with towering trees and exotic flowers in every direction to her.A fresh,planty ordor hung loosely in the roric air and everything from the sounds of squawking from birds to the sounds of things moving about the sempervirent,watery growth lingualed,as she shifted back to normal.

"Well..."Josh took in everything with a hint of dissatisfaction."You're bro sure picked one heck of a place to run away to,"he grinned fatuously."Hey,Wen,how many bucks do you wanna bet he's reverted back to his primal instincts?Ah,come on.You know...the whole Tarzan thing.With the line cloth and annoying warcry."

But she only glared at him impatiently."Knock it off,we have to find him and try to get him to help us with the Huntsclan."her words were betraying to her heart,everything was going in the wrong direction because she knew she was doing just the opposite of what she had set out to do two months ago."I have to at least ask him to help us come up with some sort of plan,he's pretty good with thinking things through.This whole situtation is determined by what we do now."

"I've never gotten the magic world."He said exasperatingly,digging his hands into the pockets of his jeans as they started to walk side-by-side into the folding of ground that opened up more but was cut off from aerial sight by the canopy of large leafs over them."But shouldn't you guys be more prepared for these sort of things?I get you're not perfect but ya'll have been fighting the Huntsclan forever."

She didn't respond this time as they went deeper into the expanding division of space and she wouldn't have even if he told her she was about to walk into a brick wall.The most trying moment of her life was right now...if she didn't go along with the hostage requirement,everyone would die and if she just showed up over-willingly like the last time her and Cole met then he might refuse once again.There was such a difference this time,as so much more seemed on the line.

Overwhelmence would be getting the best of her if it weren't for Josh being with her,even if he envied and sometimes fully underestimated some of the greatest limitations of the magic world,his loyality toward her was unmatched.

However,she needed to find Cole as soon as possible but she was completely unsure of what his reaction would be...she didn't want him to think she was turning on him but she needed him to be willing to help her at least one more time.After this experience,she was sure that the Dragon Council would be more on guard then ever with what they did but until that time she had but until then,she felt that the world was resting on her shoulders and it caused fear to rise in her.

"You know,I-"Wendy began but was truncated by a loud,sizzlingly hissing noise from up above that made her freeze in her tracks."What was that?"she turned to Josh and inquired him carefully."It sounded like the air coming out of giant ballon the time we time went up in one but that sounded more like an animal."

He lifted his medium brown eyes skyward in response and she watched as his face went wan."I-I-I...Wendy,"his words were quaking."Just walk,don't look up."

Againist his suggestion,she allowed her eyes that appeared cobalt in the shadiness of the covering from above and felt herself spotaneously gulp at the monolithicness of a giant,dark green snake-appearing creature that was sunspended up in the confines of a thickly roped net in the very tops of the trees.It's length and width was about that of a medium-sized whale.Her first thought was to shift into her dragon form and try to help the creature but then it occured to her that there had to be a reason for the serpent to be held up like that and wondered how anyone could have gotten it up in that sort of trap without there having been a lot of people involved,could it have been Cole?

"We'll deal with it later,"Wendy told him resolutely and taking a grasp on his arm,she started on with her head held high,focusing on the way she felt him now,which she could only make out as him being uncertain."The sooner as we find Cole,the sooner we can come up with a plan and then we can go back."

She continued on over a few fallen leaves that were similiar to palm tree leaves when there was a crunching noise and she felt her tennis shoe push againist what felt like a giant string.Brought out of her thoughts,she realised when she moved her foot to the side and felt a large piece of what she guessed was metal shift in the soft ground,that it must be was was tying up the huge snake.Josh had held back in order to get a longer look at it and was now coming just on her left,when he tripped forward and all of a sudden,the rope lashed out from it's place under the leaves and shot up into view where it ceased it's viberating pull near the top.Wendy held her breath when the second to the top right part of the net only budged down a little and stopped.When that had happened,she got behind Josh before he could utter a word of shock and then pushed him in a quickened hurl as far as she could make them go but the sound of a giant snap and the section of net giving away as the snake started to poke it's emerald head which was about the size of a small car out,was enough motivation and she instantly changed in a burst of xanthous light.By that time,it had halfway slitered out of it's still hanging exit,it's movements unhesitant and slyly coiling as it inched it's way down.

"Josh,I love you."she muttered to him under her breath before spreading out her huge calcimine wings."But sometimes I feel I've fallen for the biggest idiot on earth."

He threw her a significant look before he headed over to the side near the trees."I must be one if my girlfriend has to be the one in our relationship to save my butt..._But,_maybe this one little time wouldn't be such a bad idea."

The next time she turned around from looking at Josh,she came face to face with the giant snake.She saw her own eyes reflecting in it's large,golden ones.They didn't hold any intent to harm her at first,they were just largely protuberant and blank.Not sure how to approach the situtation,Wendy tried drifting forward and to the side,thinking of the possiblity of trying to take and raise it back into it's net.It's hypnotic eyes were silently swift to keep on her as she moved more upwards and as she saw it cock it's head to the side momentarily,only barely missed it as slowly revealed it's sesquipedal and needle-like gleaming fangs and then launched itself forward at her.When it recovered from it's first strike,she had swerved around it's back head and raising her tail high,brought it down in one good whack and didn't waste anytime when it let out what sounded like a gurling growl before it snapped in her direction.Wendy then ebbed back behind it and shot down a blast a fire,which only left her mouth agape when the burnt mark materialized away and sensed something coming up from right behind her.In one swoosh,she managed to escape as the snake made a curve with it's body and had tried to grab her out of thin air but had missed by only about five feet.

_What is this thing?_she wondered rushingly,as she had avoided yet another nip it tried to take at her and as it kept on like that and she managed some very near misses,it was not long before thoughts that she was thrifting away her time on this while intriuging also dangerous foe surfaced and felt a streak of anger run through her._This is a total waste of time,I've got to end this right now!_

Just as she was about to make her next move,she felt a sharp blow to her stomach and was sent hurtling into the truck of a tree.It wasn't hard enough to seriously injure her but she felt the wind definitely knocked out of her pipes.Digging her brown claws into the tough back to keep her from falling downwards,she popped open her lids and saw with surprise someone land on top of the serpent's virid head and jabbed something that looked like a large stick in the very center between it's eyes.For a moment,it only froze up and seemed to become statue-like in the way it held itself in mid-air.Her eyes fell with the giant snake,as the whites of it's eyes rolled back into it's head and it landed in a great thud,soggy mud flew out and she felt some of it splatter up againist her.

"Wendy!"Josh's voice yelled up at her and in shaking some of her brief trama off,she veered her gaze down to where he stood just underneath her nearby the lower base of the tree."Hey,"he crinkled his tan brow in concern."You okay?"

With an idea rising in her,Wendy didn't awnser as the figure had now gone from sight and she soared down back onto the ground but didn't bother changing back as she started towards the large,apparently out cold ophidian.But just as she was about to walk further towardsthe creature,Josh camerunning up to her.She saw someone circle around the head of it and couldn't quite make out who it was at first as the serpent's shadow was casted down upon him.Squinting some,she watched the thewy figure of Cole approach them.She was set to greet her brother in a gladsome fashion but was quite taken aback when she saw him giving her that same chilling,almost minacious look he had given her when he had still considered them enemies,when he had wanted to slay her ever so mercilessly.

"Easy,"She heard Josh whisper to her as he was quick to take up residence beside her,placing a catious hand on her arm as he stared at Cole."He doesn't look too happy to see us...just don't make any sudden movements or anything."

The next time she looked up her brother was only about six feet from her,his eyes moved from her when she tried to meet his and fell over to the slumbering snake,then flashed back to give her this time a more penetrating look."This is a basilisk,"he explained to both of them in a low voice,which wasn't as harsh as it was reprehending."If you stare too long into it's eyes or inhale deeply near it's nose and mouth,then you'll either become paralyzed for life or die...you two have got to leave now,Wendy,it's unpredictable if you both stay that you'll even stand another minute when it regains consciousness.It's the most fatal magical creature."

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Yes,the Basilisk is something I wanted to use in one of my chapters and this seemed perfect...everythings looking pretty grim for now again though.Well,until the next time occurs.I should update again within the next week sometime.

LP


	13. All the way down

Jake stared out rather listlessly out of the separate cages the dragons had all been herded into.Most of the intimidation the Huntsclan had set upon them had died not long after Wendy and Josh had left.He figured that without the guidance of the still out of commission Huntsman,all they had really done in the last few months was plan a time to attack but after that there wasn't much to do except wait for his daugther and son to return.It hadn't been long after Jake had arrived at the island those two months ago and she had told him defensively almost immediately after she had been taken to the hospital,of her brother's actions after she had freed him and therefore Jake retained hope...maybe there was a way to break his curse.

"Not really the most cultured bunch we've ever got trapped by,are they?"He inquired Haley who was only a few feet from him,as he stifled a yawn while still keeping his bored eyes out on number's 88 and 89 who were in a rather comical argue over how they would go about properly exterminating all the dragons."It's strange,they maybe much better figthers then they've ever been and yet they're still just as big of dorks as they've always been.I mean,really.They've been at this debating for about thirty minutes now.I say just flip a coin."

"_Hush it!_"Haley lashed out at him suddenly,her voice shooken with rage and her face glowering at him."Just _hush it,_will you?"she turned back to leaning in a state of apodictic melancholy,then after a few moments of leaving Jake in stunned silence,she explained to him in a faint and trembling voice."How on _earth_ could you have let her go through with this Jacob?Heaven forbid,she's just a child.You've always had her best interests at heart and now when I'm sure you're going to put you're foot down,you let her and Joshua go on off to who knows where to find that blackhearted demon that's her brother!You're own _son_."

Jake felt his passiveness die on the spot,as he got to his feet and took a few slow steps toward the bars of her cage."What's that suppose to mean?"he asked her,his voice and eyes bore aroused confusion."Are you saying that I should have done this any differently?That I made the wrong choice by not being the 'big bad' father for once?What was I suppose to do,Haley?They weren't going to let anyone but her go and if there could be any other way I would have taken it...but I didn't.It was either refuse and let everyone die or go along with their obvious request."

She still kept her eyes locked on him."I'm well aware you didn't have many options,Jake.But for goodness sakes,why didn't you at least accompany her?At least spare Spud and Trixie's son from having to go at the most,at least him!"

This only left Jake more bewildered."Haley,I wasn't about to tell _their _son what he could or couldn't do.I...I don't understand you."he reached up and gripped his hands on the silver,cylinder bars of his cage to try to dilute the pressure returning to his body,as he reminded her sharply."_You're_ the one who has always told me to have more faith in _you're _niece and when I finally give in to letting her try to be a hero,_you're_ the one who I thought would be the one to support my decision to let her try and now...now you're the last one I thought would criticise me on this...at least,would you mind telling me why?Tell me so I know you have a good reason."

But Haley merely shook her head,placing her index finger and thumb to her forehead as if deeply troubled."You don't get it,Jake.You just don't get it.All those times were nothing compared to this,not even the Dark Dragon in my oppion,has ever matched up to how much I hate the Huntsclan after all that horror they put you through.I-"her voice caught,as it started to thicken with emotion at re-examining the past."I suppose I always said that so that she wouldn't feel like everything was too unbearable but the truth is..."she then moved shimmery eyes on him,her voice now thriving in thankfullness as a very small but meaningful smile crossed her now softened face."The truth is I've always respected you for all that you did for yourself and Wendy.But when all this just came up again and Wendy was kidnapped...I nearly feel apart thinking I would lose her.I _love _her.Jake,don't you know how much she's come to me with every little thing it seems over the last thirteen years?I may have kept up as American Dragon for all these years and I may have even turned dow a chance at love once...but I only did it for you both."

Her admission surprised him greatly and brought him yet another revelation to him...it wasn't that she wanted to take on a more motherly figure as he had always prevented her from doing;since he thought it might have the effect of making Wendy forget her true mother but in actuality she had only been on the sidelines to be an involved aunt.Not like their Aunt Patty who at the most only still showed up once or twice a year,but to be there no matter what.Even if all of this had never happened,he realised now,she would have still been there as much as she had and Jake found himself pentiently coming to the conclusion he had been too stern on how much he had permitted Haley from playing a strong role in his daugther's life.With all that much to contemplate along with everything else,Jake merely smiled back at his sister and started to back away from the bars,as he felt the tension fall and the need to tell her how much he appreciated her.

"I could never repay you for how much you've been there for us,Haley.But...I just have a feeling it's all going to be okay."his smiled widened kiddingly."He may be a male version of Rose but I have to have confidence in him and Wendy.They're my kids and I am worried for them...it's just,there's nothing I can do but have faith."

She rolled her eyes but merely nodded."You're right,they'll be alright I suppose."

"Ever miss those days when we competed to be the best?"he found himself asking her lightly,stepping back and moving his hands a few times back and forth."Back then when we actually thought we had real problems to worry over?Man,the times I wanted to set on you and stuff the largest bar of soap I could-

"Jake."Haley's voice crisply intervened,he came out of his brief dazeness and saw her also stand up to her full height of 5'6,as she was now looking down near the edge of his cage."Say..."she started to say,a sort of shrewdness sparking in her voice and eyes."Is that not the rather small remote that number 89,if I recall correctly,used to set an automatic lock on all of our cages at the same time and therefore;all the cages all of us just happen to be contained in at this very moment could be _un_locked just by the simple push of the small,blue button?"

He walked back over and dropped his eyes curiously down to where the grey remote control he had only briefly payed attention to was sitting only a bit outside on the shaggy green grass.For a moment,he had to take inher what she was getting at and then when he did,averted his eyes up and surveyed to make sure all the Huntsmembers were still inactively standing.Without much of a shock,he found only about of quarter of them who didn't look like they were completely shamefaced for most obviously taking on the ultimate task of possibly eliminating a great majority of important dragons without the Huntsman and exchanged a devious look with his sister as he reached out and snatched it up quickly.

"Say,Haley,"Jake began to her airliy,eyeing the device with a conspiring sort of grin crossing his face."Do you suppose if one were to push down on said button,something rather unexpected and maybe even good might happen?"

"We should let everyone get the idea and pass it on to others before we act on it,Jake."Haley told him more seriously but nodded over at Fu who had at one time been slumped down in his wrinkles on the floor but who had now perked up and was sharing in their discovery as if it were all the money in the world."Do you want to start on one side and I'll start on the other?Pass the idea around."

For only a second,Jake thought he could see Rose's self-willed and brilliant blue-eyed gaze fading off to the side of her head."Yeah,"he nodded in slow but steady agreement,as everything to Jake now seemed conquerable at last for the first time in long,soild thirteen years."I'll take the left...you take right,then we'll fight back."

Back with Cole,Wendy and Josh...

Wendy took in the next predicament she and her boyfriend had been landed in.To her,the snake had seemed fairly surmountable even before Cole had just now told her of it's dangers but now the grips of uncertainty rose again in her and she knew she had to come up with something and quick.What did she know about this thing so that she make an excuse?She hated to be decieving but it wouldn't be too long before the sun began it's descent to sink into the western horizon and she needed a convincing story so that they could at least remain there to try and talk with him.

"We were..."Josh began protractedly,glancing up at her for assistance.

"We were...coming here to fight the basilisk ourselves."She picked up immediately on his trail off and then set her cerulean eyes into Cole's still for some strange reason,impendent gaze."See,me and my best friend Josh here got assigned by our new Mythobiologist teacher to write a report and we heard certain rumors around here about them being around.So naturally,we decided to use a potion to teleport all the way here and see what info we could gather from studying up on them or in the least bit fight them.And...wow,here you just happen to be.How've you been,Cole?"

For the first time,Cole's inasupicious expression seemed to extenuate."Remember when I told you how much I hated liars?Well,naturally,I'm not impressed you're actually doing it."he told her cleverly but a moment later turned more stern when the sound of the snake shifting a bit reached their ears."Tell me what you're real reasons are for being here?You need to get out of here as soon as possible or else."

Josh crossed his arms over his chest,making it clearly evident he didn't appreciate being told what to do."Or else you're going to fight Wendy and she's going to win?"

Without warning,Cole shot him a renewed foreboding look."Or else...you will not remain very long in you're physical body."he countered frostily and turned back to look at Wendy scrutinizingly."If you've come here to try and make me come with you for whatever reason,then I hope you know you're mission is fully in vain.Now if you would be as so kind as to leave me be,I have to return to my task at hand."

Wendy had to take a deep breath to stop herself from being overcome with panic and then she told his retreating form,her tone foursquared."All the dragons are going to die if we don't come up with some sort of plan and the Huntsclan are the ones behind it,"she stood completely upright when he paused and then turned very slowly to face her again,though his face was indecipherable as she continued on with a sort of will growing within her."They overtook us by surprise on the Isle of Draco and are threatening everyone's life,including some of our family's,unless I agreed to try and find you...but the thing is,I'm _not_ about to try to force you in that sort of situtation...they were still watching us to make sure which portal we were travelling through and everything...listen,I know you don't want to have anything to do with the Huntsclan anymore but we need to come up with an idea to stop the-"

"_No_."Cole cut her off curtly,now rounding about to tell her very obdutately as she somehow sensed his temper start to boil over."You stop.I've been here for almost six weeks for a reason and that reason is to test my limitations.Wendy,did you not hear what the former American Dragon said to you that one day?It's important for me to do this...I ha-_must_ fight this basilisk.If I can't stop myself from destroying it in the midst of fighting it,then that will prove once and for all if this curse is real."he suddenly turned more sinister as he advanced in deliberate,footsure steps."I am giving you twenty seconds to turn around and leave before you force me to do something I might just regret later,Wendy.I don't want it to have to come to that."

_Cole's only partially allowing this to happen_.She mused warily and was about to take to the air to try and snap him out of it when to her absolute shock,a person lunged out of nowhere and tackled her brother to the doughy ground and felt like fainting in disbelief when she realised it was Josh,he was on top of Cole and panting heavily but he held him down as if he was actually enjoying the feel of taking down someone he knew could probably break his entire upper body and he would never even know it._No_..._No,this can't be happening_._Cole_..._don't do it_.

To her immense surprise,her brother didn't budge an inch under the weight of the thinner but still fairly strong boy."I'm sick and tired of hearing you thinking you can go around saying whatever the heck is on that twisted mind of yours..."he had now calmed his breathing but was talking loudly and brashly down at Cole,who had gone deathly mute and unmoving while still being pinned down."You might of saved her life but she's actually _risked_ herself and didn't just decide at the very last minute to lend a helping hand.And now,when she needs you just one more time to help us out,guess what the crap you do...you treat her like you-know-what again and leave her to deal with you're forsaken problems.They're only there because of _you_ and because _you _never bothered to make amends with them.You two-faced,selfish-"

Wendy felt like she was in an awful nightmare,as Cole finally started to only for a few seconds squirm under his weight,before he delivered a very swift and a very sharp slapdash to Josh's face.It was so sudden and so brutal,that Wendy found herself recoiling all the way back down and she nearly burst into tears at the now completely motionless Josh off to their side.Her determination to try and get Cole to help her out disappeared in that one instant,being replaced by something else that she wished didn't feel but did...a total and complete urge to avenge his actions for attempting something like that...even though she knew deep down he couldn't help it,she wanted Cole to pay for more then likely unceremoniously almost ending him.She bared her teeth and turned to stare at him furiously,who she was not surprised to see was standing now,in a maddeningly calm and blank way.His face was bowedall the wayto conceal himself in the shadows,as if looking at her now would be dishonorable and not worth the effort as the two stepped forward more.

"I've never judged you,"Wendy told him in a low voice,her insides burning with hot impulse and surpressed grief churning her insides."But it should have been obvious to you that you could have done that without needing to..."she was abruptly in just a matter of seconds overtaken by blinding fury and was about to make a move to scorch him when the sound of something moving meet her ear stalks and they both turned to see the basilisk raising itself up,taking a moment to shake it's head as if to remove the drowsiness from itself,it set it's sight on the two and gave a siss at them before driving itself down on them rapidly."Oh!My-my-my-gaaaAH!"

She bolted forward and snatched up an apparently only unconscious Josh from off the ground,before taking off into the air and experienced all her ill-will towards Cole leave her as she realised that that might have been the only way he could have had done to Josh without permanetely damanging him for life or even worse.So all she could do was keep up in flight with her wings flapping up and down gradually in a sort of floating rythem,watching intently as the snake hit the mud-creamed ground violently and curved his emerald,scaled bulk around as Cole bounded out of the way and made an impressive backwards ascent up the snake by means of jumping upwards on it's swaying body.It was actually entertaining to watch him,as every so often he aimed small amounts of green energy from his staff,always precisely she found,he would shoot at the very top of the snake's head near it's eyes.Then when Cole had made it to the basilisk's neck,he dug into the snake's scales and flipped backwards to it's other side before it caught him in it's thistled fangs and gave the unsuspecting creature a roundhouse kick in the lower jaw,instantly misligning it.

The basilisk blinked it's bulgy,amber eyes and jerked it's head to the side where Cole was about to fall back down to the ground and bashed into him.He felt her still watching him and wished she would just leave,no matter how much she tried to or no matter how much she insisted there was another life out there,she could never understand how much this meant to him;as no one else could.He kept this belief in him high in his mind,as he twirled his staff from side-to-side whip fast and then went at a sprint towards the snake.Easily dodging it when it tried to strike him by trying to bash him with it's tail.His heart was relentlessly hammering againist his sore chest and he felt his relatively muscled arms starting to strain from all the extra extertion he had put into working and all the hours he had stressed over the contigence of his situtation.He was weakening and had been ever since the day he had nearly killed the Huntsman.It was either him or the basilisk,fate or freedom.

_I denounced my loyalty to the Huntsman,I didn't slay my sister,I trapped this damn serpent and now I'm GOING to finish him off because it's too deadly to keep around!_These edgy and realistic thoughts shot through his racing mind,as he kicked up off the ground and summoning forth all the power from his staff,turned it up and piereced the basilisk through the roof of the mouth._End,cretin_._Just as all the other ones I've ever defeated have_._Obey my whim and end_.he didn't think clearly anymore,he felt a craving to wreak havoc on anyone who crossed his path as he yanked his blue,slimy weapon from the creature's fatal wound as he landed with the creature in unison on the ground._Breath you're last breath_..._fulflll what I wish to happen to you_._That_..._That's right_,_gone_..._you're good and gone_.

"If you try to attack me at all."Wendy's voice warned him,bold-spirited."I'll attack you right back even though I know how much better a fighter you are then me..But I will if it's to prevent you from going on a rampage."her words became more detailed by held back consternation."I've got to save a race of dragons and you're the only one who the Huntsclan will accept in order to not attack..I won't let them get to you and I know you won't either,so why let this get to you?You...you have to make a choice right now and right here Reign._You're_ the only one who can choose,not some curse and especially not any other person.They only want to use you as a weapon so that they can slay all magical creatues but you're also a human being like anyone whoever lived.So choose right now...are you just some mindless ultimate weapon that can be used at the enemies's disposal or are you someone who's in control of how much power and potential you actually have?Tell me,who're you going to be from this point on?"

**A/N:**Well,here's the big deciding moment... will he let himself become what the Huntsman always planned on him to become...an unstoppable killing machine or will he use what goodhe has in him to listen to his sister before he goes on a slaying spree unlike any the world as ever known?Things aren't looking good...which to me is good for now.lol.Actually,you may just be surprised with his choice.

LP


	14. Blood is thicker then retribution

Cole's back seem to stiffen at her speech,as he stood facing the fallen basilisk with a wordless defiancy about him,it was as if even listening to anyone's opinion other then his own was an absurd thing to even consider.Wendy had placed Josh behind a wild plant that she hoped wasn't poisonous and was now possibley going to have to try to take down her own brother.She didn't want to fight against him again,all she really wanted in the world was for them to resolve whatever differences they had in good time and be able to live in at least partial peace.But this curse that her father had told her he was crescented with birth was seeming more like a cold,hard reality now and she knew in the depths of her inner being,the only _actual_ way she would win was to try to reason with him.Now that she had seen him in action,she knew how powerful he was.Everyone had always talked about how talented a fighter he Cole had worked to become,it really had not been that she had thought it was a lot of talk,she had just not really payed a lot of attention to it.But now the odds of her winning were frighteningly measurable to her and she felt the effort to save his life culiminating up to this ultimate decision,as well as everyone else's.

"Well?"She probed to him in a tight voice,setting apart her long legs and curling back both her now clenched fist."I'm ready when you are and let me tell you...I wish I didn't have to be ready."

But still he wouldn't anwser her,the only thing he did was incurve his upper body and fold his arms as if he were insecure.Yet,as the world around them was slowly augmentating into more darker hues of blue and the air was starting to feel dank to the point where she felt like it was clogging up her senses,Wendy started to get the idea that if Cole in deed was losing control of himself,he would have more then likely not have done away with her by now.His ability for insensitivity to the ones who found themselves at his mercy,was as egregious as it was for her to feel just the opposite and here he was not doing anything.It made her feel slightly at ease that maybe her brother had taken for at least for the moment,enough control to not act but before she could utter another word,he turned to face her with the most wicked scowl she had ever seen cross his features.He had a grip on his right wrist but looked as though he were losing,as he his shoulders were beginning to judder.Making him appear torn between what do to.

"You..."Cole dipped his head forth and she realised he was struggling to keep a hold on his arm,as it was now pulsating and highlighting a vermilion color in contrast to the orginial purplish,ebony color she had seen that night."You have to..."his words became strangled and even demonic to her,as he finally rose to full height,grasped arm that had begun starting to shake wildly."You have to do something,you have to stop me..."

Suddenly,she felt her muscles work up and get tense when he stared through unrecognisabley,bitterly determined black eyes."C-Cole,"she stuttered slightly,taking a step or two back because to her it was like he was wanting her to do prove something."Why...Why are you looking at me like that?If you're going to attack me,then why haven't you?"

"Because..."He managed to squelch in his normal voice,screwing his lids shut and with only partial conflict,used his left arm to direct his right one up in her direction."Because I want just the opposite of that if you haven't figured it out..."his words seemed to perish but he came back with saying,this time his face and tone becoming completely and utterly deadpan."I want you to end me...I want you to end me so that I won't have to take sides and no one but the one who's been cursed since the day he was brought into the world will have to be gone."

From the way he was talking about himself in the third person to the most impossible task he could have ever hoped to ask her,Wendy felt as though she had sunken somehow into a surreal universe.Where not even the most unusual magic compared to the shock of discovering he wanted her to commit something that was so darkly and humorlessly farcial to her,she wouldn't be surprised if he told her this was all a big pratical joke.But finally,trying to get a hold of herself and upsurfacing from the depths of phantasmagoria,Wendy got a clear look of what he wanted her to do...To face grim reality and stop him before it was too late,to destroy him;when in the beginning her intention was to save him.He was asking her to become what he was but to have a better reason.Or was it?Was the reason why Cole wanted her to do this to him was to stop him so _he_ wouldn't have to put up with what he was born with or was it for the safety of her and for others like her?For those he use to hunt.

"You can forget it."She told him obstreperously,still feeling apt to try and get through to time."That would be the last thing I would think of doing..."her still deep cerulescent eyes from the shadows contrived down upon her narrowed on him,as she stated to him in her calmest voice."Cole,if you would just look at what you're doing now,then you'd see you have more control then you think you do.You can't give up on yourself,I'm not about to myself."

He shot an angered look up at her defiant one and then muttered something mostly inaudible about how stubborn she could be before he thrusted his arm to his chest,almost bracing himself."You don't understand..."his words were still rended by something inside of him that seemed to be fighting it's way to the top,as he moved his head down so to avoid eye contact."If you don't do it,then I'll be what I'd hate most to become,a...you're-you're right about me.I could become just a weapon that the Huntsclan could use but I don't want that.To feel like I don't have a say in my life...to even think about doing anything to anyone if I can't control myself."

Wendy swallowed hard,knowing that he was still convinced he had to battle with himself but needing to know so greatly...knowing that it was a riskful question and yet she couldn't make another move if she didn't know for sure."Cole..."she inquired him,her voice weak and unsure but her heart blazened."If the Huntsman hadn't told you the truth about me that night...when he had nearly slain me...would you have...I mean,I know you could have if you wanted to be w-"

"No,"he cut her off brusquely but when he raised his gaze up to her it was expressed by something she had never seen him show her and that was pain,his blackened eyes like windows,allowing her to see how much he was suffering from not having hardly any dominance over himself."No...I would not have.But I'm also not like you are,Wendy.I'm not kind-hearted and generous.I'm intelligent but I am about as ruthless as they come.Listen,I know it's hard for you to do this but you must.I always believe in returning the favor,so don't protest and just do it.Do it,take you're friend and leave right now.The sooner,the better and you can forget about it."

Wendy shook her head,still refusing to give in."I'm not going to do it..."she told him firmly but inside she felt a sinking feeling,for he had just let her witness some of his inner tempest and she was ignoring it,trying to make him see how foolish this was."Coleton,this is only happening because you're letting it...because you're believing it.If you're plan all along was to put me in this postion...then,I don't...I don't think you could be more cruel and self-centered even if you-"

"_Please_."He doubled over again,as a word he had never bothered to utter in his life sizzled out of his lips."You've got to,Wendy.I don't want to fight a war I know now that I can't win..."he hesitated only a moment and when he looked up at her again,she thought he was wincing but upon further inspection saw that he was staring at her pleadingly,trying to make her understand."I _can't _win.Don't you get it?I've tried and tried...I always thought I had my own say in life but things don't always turn out how you expect them.Wendy..just do it and get it over with.I don't want to feel like this anymore.I don't _ever_ want to not be able to feel like someone or something else is controlling myself but me.The longer you grope,the harder it's going to be.So do it now."

"Cole..."she began affinitely,a saddened expression crossing her milky features as saw how much he wanted to be rid of being bound to his curse,how much he wanted to be free.But she could never bring herself to do this impossible task,she wasn't who he was."You're my brother.I..."

"And you're my sister."Cole managed in a small,harmonious voice,without looking up at her as he had to keep an iron hold on his entire arm now."It's going to spread soon,Wendy.I get that you're uncomfortable with this but you're the only one who can do it.."his words fell flat."Do it to me."

She watched as he knelt onto one knee,surrendering himself over to her,knowing full well this would be extremely difficult for her and she understood suddenly...he was using her for his escape,his actions at the moment were not something he had just came up with over night.As Wendy felt the connection they shared start to burn inside of her,she clearly understood his methods...he had saved her that night partly because he had wanted to pay her back for letting him go;the other part had been because he had just naturally not wanted her to die.But at this moment she knew he was mostly doing this so he wouldn't have to make a decision,he didn't want to lose control of life,he'd rather die then be enslaved. Wendy had to do something but as she felt her eyes starting to turn moist,she felt the grips of desperateness rise in her._I won't hurt him_..._I will not let this mark take away his life_...she noticed when she looked at him again,that his right arm was suspended before her as he was nearly losing control and before he could make a move to clout her,she recalled his _mark_ being the thing to control him and not giving a second thought to the consequences of her actions as it was that kind of behaviour that had nearly gotten her slain before,Wendy felt the air push against her arm as she brought back her claw and without hesitance,slashed it down violently and having her eyes closed;Wendy heard the spliting sound of bone and the shriek that found it's way up from her brother's throat.Hot,flaming tears trickled down her round cheeks and she would have collasped onto the ground to sob but someone caught her arm as she completed her turn and into their arms._What have I done?_

"It's alright,Wen."Josh's reassuring voice met her ear,as she transformed back down to her normal state and she sensed others gathening around her brother."You did injure him but from the looks of it,I think he's gonna be..."his soothing words trailed off,as she moved her face deeper into his chest,trying in vain to assimilate his confidence._Please say I only did it enough_..._just not all the way_._Oh gawd,please,say I didn't_...Her choked tears soaked into his shirt,as the waness of the beginning of twilight set in,falling on the three teenagers and the small collection of dragons.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Yes,he lives.LOL.Um...I have a surprise next chapter,it's good don't worry.Until that time then.

LP


	15. Hand in hand,heart to heart,half & whole

After he had about passed out again for boredom,Cole sat up in his bed flipping through one of the magazines that had been left at his nightstand,it laid turned open against his knees until he finally came to a section featuring different parts of pup culture that seemed to him a totally different culture altogether._I've listened to music before but what the devil is bubble gum Pop?_He wondered without much enthusasim and set it aside,casting his absent gaze over the nearby window of his hospital._If it weren't for Arcelia and her mother's insistence,I would be anywhere else but this place_..._all of this mindless television and video game nonsense should be destroyed_..._along with me,I shouldn't even be here right now_.

He had been taken to recieve immediate medical attention somewhere in New York and had regained sentience that morning and up into the thin,delicate face of the girl he loved.She had been over him,heartache filled to the brink in her light hazel eyes.From being able to feel the contours of sheet-like cushion underneath him,he had been able to automatically rule out that he had transcended into the highest place imaginable but that hadn't been his concern,his concern was the one staring down at him as though she had just seen a ghost.He regreted the way he had departed from her and it surprised him immensely,he had never the emotion so thoroughly and he almost smiled as he had begun to reach up to stroke her cheek,he grimaced at the memory now,gripping his right arm and facing forward so that he could turn to more important things,like what he would do upon his release now that he only had one...

"Cole,"Wendy's benignant voice drifted into the room,the door creaking open also."I-"

"I would like to have a word with him."Came an older man's paitent voice,which was familiar to him to a point."Don't look at me like that..."he told her capersomely but then turned more serious."You'll get you're chance but I'm thirteen years over due.It's time I make up for them."

There was a pause,then she told who Cole had already come to realise was her father in a very hushed voice,something and left the room.Part of him wished she hadn't so that he would not have to be alone with the man but part of him did...he felt foolish for ever coming up with the idea of putting her through that sort of hellish circumstance but he wouldn't have regretted it if she had done it.Without giving it a thought,he rolled over and when his ebony eyes found at random the sterilised,washed out white walls,that's where they remained and would remain until the adult dragon him nothing.He had never bothered to be anything to him and even though he knew it was as good as worthless to worry with what was already put in the past,it didn't make him feel anything more towards the dragon besides maybe not slaying him for the sake of his sister.Still,Cole didn't know what he felt towards both his sides,deeply he just wanted to be able to live without restraint and take whatever came his was next for him.Now that he was the way he was,he was determined to adapt to it.

"If you've come to simply tell me sorry for all that I've been put through in my life,I can tell you it would probably be the most obvious thing to come to even a half-wit's mind,even if you hadn't come."He told Jake in a low,catious voice but the entire meeting seemed picayune to him."This would be the most cliche approach you could have taken,Dragon,and yet I find myself still not caring.I'd tell you spare both of us this and leave but I don't intend to make a sceene.As you know by now the people I care for most in the world are just outside in the waiting room and could easily come at any time.I'd prefer they not witness us in that state."

But he sensed that the man wasn't put off by his implyed inconcinnity."Sounds as if you think the world is still out to get you,"he repiled in a normal,cool tone."I know it probably wouldn't matter to you either way but the Dragon Council isn't planning on taking any rough course of action in you're case.Then again,I don't suppose you're actions will turn rough once more?"

Cole felt the nearly welcoming sensation of indignance filter through him."Just so you know,I do have more important things to worry with here,"he told him hotly."So swallow whatever bit of pity you're trying to display to you're forgotten,wayward son and get out but if you're just wanting a good gawking at what my sister's done to me,then I guess you're at the right place.So get you're merry little worth's fill and beat it.You're nothing short of a nuisance."

"It's not my place to try to make assumptions when for over a decade I've been living anything but a fairy tale lifestyle either."Jake said to him with calmness that was kept in check,making Cole wonder why he was unable to do the same."But I've always felt like it'd be my place to tell you the truth if you ever asked,so you wouldn't feel like you were just abandoned.Which you weren't and never would have been."

Something surfaced within him suddenly and he didn't even know what it was at first but when the silence between them lingered,giving him a chance to come to a conclusion,only one thing that made sense was something that again caused him to feel slightly taken back...and that was something that had never been clear to him...the feeling of being rejected.It was powerful and new to him,as was everything now...like he was seeing everything differently or perhaps for the very first time.While everything had always seemed clear to him,now everything seemed more real to him when he interacted with other people besides his sister and yet he still felt obligated to keep his distance._I won't let him win over me_,_the cretin_.

"I don't need to hear lies,"he told him with a staid edge to his words."Can't stand'em either."

"It won't take long and I'll leave."Jake responded equally solemnly,seeming to be glad to let the unmitigated banter between them both drop."You're mother and I had found out about the time we were around you're and Wendy's age that we were sworn enemies but we were able to come to terms with it and eventually had you both when we were out of High School.The Huntsman was always on our tails and especially after we stopped him from ending all magical creatures.Well,I won't go into alot more details,"he sighed with a heaviness expelling he had kept to himself so long,as he sat across the way from Cole and continued on."Anyhow,they had found us on our return home from seeking out some assistance from someone in Columbia who was willing to give us some inside on the Huntsclan.I told R-you're Mother that it wasn't a good idea she come with me but she did and then gave birth over the course of the trip.That night...they struck us down in the Jersey woods.After we had thwarted their attempts at global extermination,they had layed low and when I did fight them it was because they found out about her pregnancy.They,at the time,wanted our marked child.She...she took off running into the woods and I was left to fight the Huntsman.I...I would have gone after her but she had you two and I had to deal with what was on my plate."

Cole felt the depth of his words,feeling somewhat curious as to how this story would end he peered over and caught the image of Jake to about his shoulder's up,before wrenching face in consideration and saying with a bit of coaching to his tone."So,how does you're version end?"

The man only shook his head and lowered it to massage his temples in agitation."It ends with you're mother only managing to save you're sister,her leaping into the way of the Huntsman's attack and dumping her into my arms,then you winding up with a life I would have given my own for if it could have been altered."he then flashed a glare up at Cole before he could retort and told him in a heatening tone,making it clear he would not take any comments."You're my son and I may not ever be apart of you're life,which I don't expect to,but don't you _ever_ think that you're mother didn't try her best to save you as well.You can think as ill-willed of me all you want to but you're mother.She was braver then anyone we'll ever meet,have met."

Looking at the way he defended the woman who had given herself so long ago,Cole felt some respect towards him,he had apparently come to the terms of what had happened to him but was more then willing to do anything it took to keep whatever he had for him;going for him.To see this dragon,to see the truth front and center in his distinct Chinese features,Cole knew he would probably never see him after this and it made who his parents had been become more tangible then he had ever cared before to see them as.They had been young,experienced and sensible people who had run into bad luck,maturing love had been their binding but unforunate circumstances had almost been their complete demise.Here when Cole felt like he had lost it all,the former American Dragon was admitting something to him that he didn't _have_ to tell him but did...he did it because he believed it was deserved to be told.Did Cole's life of lies,a curse and a lack of anything except of extreme expectation outweigh in significance of this man's?Was Cole's life anymore worthy then this dragon's?

"The Huntsman told me my parents were destroyed by you."he was now on his back,staring up at the ceiling as a need to sort things out set in,his voice neither threatening nor open."So to say you're lying would be like saying you have to be a knight in order to be valiant."

Jake nodded at that and got up to walk out,well-wishing him a little awkardly as he left."This is where I leave supposively.Telling you was what I needed.Um...I hope you get well soon..."

Cole paused for moment to stare at him opening the door and came to a decision."Father."he said the word swiftly and wasn't surprised in the least when Jake froze in his tracks,turning as if to be sure he had heard correctly and as he did,he received a pleased look crossing his son's raw-boned facial features,his arms crossed even though that meant he would have to feel the bandaged limb up to where only his right elbow remained."It must've took quite an amount of sinew to admit this to me and I just wanted to tell you...thank you for telling me."

Meanwhile on the flagstone steps outside the hospital...

Wendy strolled out into the glaring yellow sun,since she had spent half of a day under a large canopy of giant leaves and then since early morning in the hospital waiting around for Cole to awaken,she found the light falling onto her fairly perturbing.She hadn't been able to bring herself to face him yet.Surprisingly,it was not what she had commited that burdened her,it was the fact that in the end...Cole had kept his word from when they had first met and then had used her._I guess I shouldn't be so worked up by this_.she thought as she seated herself at the bottom step which contracted out onto the main sidewalk,sighing latently carked in her mind and body._But it just makes me_..._makes me wonder where we both stand now_...

"It's an awfully nice day,isn't it?"A cheerful woman's voice reached her ears and almost made Wendy bolt to her feet but instead she just remained sitting with her head resting within her light-skinned,comely hands,feeling the need for some company."A tad bright but still lovely."

"Yeah,I guess you could say that..."She replied almost dreamily,suddenly feeling completely at rest with this person."But I'd say otherwise when it comes to everything in that hospital."

"Oh,it is now?"The woman said thoughtfully and Wendy could feel her inquiring eyes now on her."You sound like it's all you're fault,I assume that's why you're out here,contemplating."

Wendy felt a little loutish discussing these matters at first but somehow felt the woman would listen no matter how outre it seemed."Well..."she hesitated slightly and then went on slowly."I did something to my brother even though I didn't want to and he _wanted_ me to do it.But see I tried doing just the opposite for him in the first place and now that after all of this is finally over,I don't know how to approach him anymore.I mean...what am I to him?Was he just using me as his ticket out?Right now I feel like...um...sorry,I didn't mean to ramble on."

"No,no,it's very alright dear."She told her briskly,severing over Wendy's apology."I think it's a wonderful act to try to rescue someone you want to get close to but has he done anything for you in return?Because you can't always try to pull a quality out of someone,when that quality hasn't yet had time to grow and develop.Expecting too much from someone can make them feel like one little screw up will be their downfall to their parent's pride and when they feel like they aren't expected enough to do something,then that's cause for feeling like they're not good enough and they may turn envious..."her words faded into a good-natured laugh."I think you have nothing to worry with,Gwendolyn.You're brother is going to be just fine."

Absolute shock penetrated her soul and she glanced up quickly to the right but in turn there was no woman to be found.Shivers coursed through the girl and she drew in her knees to her chest,frantically thinking._Okay,now I really am losing it_._Sitting here talking to figments of my imagination_...the idea lodged worry in her mind but somehow dissipated when she came to sense someone off to her left and feeling headstrong to prove she wasn't about to jump off the deep end,Wendy turned on a beat to face the beautiful woman about in her late 20's casting a warm look down at her through sapphire eyes that melted an undiscovered place in Wendy's heart and sent a surge of longing through out her soul as the woman who was in the same light green dress Wendy had seen before and had golden hair which tumbled down to just a little above where her's was at,started to approach her,sitting beside her again less then a foot away.She placed her hands lightly on her lap,allowing her fond gaze to roam the length of the younger girl and then when her eyes finally fell upon Wendy's 'W' etched silver bangle,a small smile crossed her softly peach complexion and then turned up,finally locking eyes.

Curiousty swam in the fourteen-year-old's entire body,as she looked at this woman,who had been something almost divine as she had grown up."I..."her words caught in her throat,tears building in the corners of her eyes,she felt so riddled in disbelief it was breathtaking."You're my mother...You're...you're..._you_.Oh my good-how?How can you be here with me now?"

Rose merely smiled at her daugther's thunderstuck expression."To put specifically,Wen,I've always been right here."she paused and spoke,her eyes and voice now marked by wistfulness as she continued."Just...not as _here_ as you thought I was.But I've watched you grow up and I want you to know I'm very proud of who you've become;that goes for Cole as well."

The feeling of a seperation from this woman Wendy had never experienced,started to rise in her and she knew what she had to do,with or without permission."Is it...may I..."her words were struggling and tinged with uncertainity because of the want to know who she was."May I touch you?I mean...can I give you a hug or anything?This...this is all so weird for me."

Her mother's response was wordless,as she reached up her hand and gently tucked some of the fallen brown umber burnt hair from her daugther's face.To Wendy,it was as if she were being touched by an angel and yet at the same time she briefly felt her feather soft touch brush against her cheek as she brought her hand back to her neatly folded hands.She waited for her daugther's reaction paitently it seemed but Wendy was almost lost in herself at this moment.How in the world was this possible?If she was delirious she wouldn't have just felt her mother's touch on her...would she?There was only one way to find out in Wendy's mind,there was only one way to know for sure if this was for real.With determination flooding her,she once again met the woman's now anticipant gaze and before she could utter another word,Wendy threw herself into her mother's arms.Bracing herselffor extreme disappointment to go right through her,she felt such immense satisfaction when the soildness of body came in contact with her own.This was real...she _was_ really in the arms of the woman who had saved her life when she was too young to remember.Wendy felt her arms on her back,felt the skin exposed from the deep V of her mother's dress,felt her chin rest gently onto her head but one thing made her fill with horror.When she moved her ear to her mother's chest,emptiness was what found it's way back into her and she instantly pulled away but her mother caught her by the wrists as she was ready to run back inside.Wendy tried to yank away but the grip the older woman had on her was _just_ strong and tight enough to pull the girl back so that they could look at each other face-to-face,to tell her something that Wendy did not want to hear.

"Let go of me,"She semi-whimpered under her breath,feeling a numbness even though she still felt her mother's hand's clutching her wrists with only enough firmness to keep her from trying to retreat."You should have known I would have done that..."her eyes were strained now out onto the glass-plated double doors."You should know so many things and you don't."

"I didn't mean to frighten you."Rose told her ruefully,still not letting her go though.

But Wendy shook her head defiantly,refusing to meet the woman's caring eyes."You can't be real...maybe in some sense you are.But you're not _real_ real...you're not real enough to me."

"I'm not fully..."The woman began to insert but groaned in exasperation."Listen,"she told her in a careful tone,gently moving her daugther forward even as she tried to pull back."I may or may not ever fully return as I was before but that doesn't mean you shouldn't-"

Wendy's mixed emotional eyes shot back to her mother's face,cutting her off boldly."How are you here with me?I mean...since Cole's curse is lifted off of him and everything,is that how?"

Rose blinked a couple of times and let a playful grin cross her pretty face."He's always going to have that loner-type disposition sometimes."she released her hold on Wendy,starting gradually to rise to her feet."But I'm sure he'll come around,no need to worry about that."

"Mom."She spoke the word shortly and urgently took her hand,shooting up to stand and saw with slight displeasure that she had inherited her father's height,taking her own hold urgently on the partially musing woman's hand."You have to tell me...will-"her words stiffened with some fear."Will I ever get to see you again?Will...will you ever come back?I want to know you."

She felt her mother's fingers lace through hers but she didn't look at Wendy right away,only keeping her medium blue eyes out onto the bustling sidewalk.At the miscellaneous men and women that passed by without giving mother or daugther a second glance,concentrated in their own lifes and tasks.Acting unknowingly of the inner workings of different worlds that were right under their feet,their complete usual obliviousness to life outside their own struck Wendy oddly and before she knew it,she felt the grip she shared with her mother grow lighter and so she gripped tighter,not wanting to let go.But Rose placed her other hand on her daugther's shoulder and pulled her around enough so that they were looking into each other's identical eyes.Eyes that while appeared the same on the outside,were forever different inside.

"Honey..."She began in a softened voice,running her now fading hand across Wendy's cheek which felt light strong wind to her."I don't want you to think I've left you or our family forever because I'm _always_ going to remain with you.Physically or spiritually,love has and never will have any boundaries."her words and expression now became marked by resolution."I don't know if I'll ever regain complete ability to be with you...but..."she slowly caressed her cheek once more before sunlight completely shone through her."My heart's mission is to always keep an eye out for you and protect you,Wendy.Because I'll like you forever and love you for always.No matter what anyone says or does,my daugther you'll be until the end of time."

Wendy placed her hand up to where her mother's had been,her cheek tingling and her mind somehow settled with this departure,feeling a part of herself fulfilled."I love you too,Mother."

A cool breeze swept against her body,as her father,Josh and his parents came out to join her so they could all return home.Knowing that no matter what,she would always try hard to accept life as it came by her for now,as love stretched into the very outreachs of time and space itself.And always would,no matter what fell onto their lifes now,it always would.

**A/N:**The story is _**NOT** _over! There's the little matter of settling things between Wendy and Cole...only **_THEN_** shall my story have reached it's finality.Thanks for keeping with me thus far.I never expected for it to last this long but I'm awfully glad it did.Until next time.

LP


	16. A time for reconciling

"_Are you sure you want to do this?_"

"_More then sure_._This is something I must resolve and for good_."

"_And you're not just doing this for revenge,right?_"

"_No_._But perhaps he'll think twice before trusting someone like me again_."

"_Please_..._please promise me you'll come back this time?_"

"_Haven't you gotten it already;I always keep my word_."

These last segments of conversation floated through a figure's mind,as he made his way into the nearly fully rebuilt residence in Chicago.Making his way just as casually as if he was still apart of it all,as if part of his family's legacy was still in tact with the Huntsclan.Some remaining members that saw him,didn't bother to run but just avoided looking at him.Though he was surprised they didn't act at least more in apprehension,he didn't let it get to him to a moment as he came to the front doors in the stadium where three slayings were suppose tohave occured and where ahuge ambush from dragons had ensued a two-and-a-half months earlier.

_He's had eight weeks to recover,_he recollected to himself,knowing that their reacquaintance was probably imminent or would eventually be at best,_And I've had eight weeks to prepare myself for the rest of my life,it's now time for the final piece and then to put the puzzle of my past where it belongs_.

"We still haven't been able to find any trace of him,sir."Number 88 was turgidly trying to keep an official edge to his words,as the figure pushed up the heavy wooden doors and almost at a natural pace,came up only about ten feet behind the two young men who were standing in front of the Huntsman's desk,informing him on the search for his former apprentice's whereabouts."He may have very well got too caught up with all the power he gained or even imploded,the others who were..."

Just then,it seemed Number 89 had sensed another presence in the room and without hesitance,peered around out of the corner of his eye narrowly but only when he laid sight upon the stranger,did he turn frantic.Tugging rather vigorously at his chattering partner's shirt sleeve and glancing back every so often to make sure the person had remainded there;which he always did.Knowing it would be another moment for the realisation to sink in all around,he surveyed his surroundings for a final time and saw that everything from the darkened lackluster walls to the dull or faded out hides of the contradistinguishing spelled out to him that a refurnishing to the place probably would not have been a wasted idea.With an inward shrug,he turned to see the one who had spotted him,practically jerking around wildly on number 88's arm by now and trying in desperation to get him to turn and look.

"Darnet,man!Would you _look_ already?"he told him fitfully,appearing as though that he was about to make a run for it."For gosh sakes,quit ignorin' me and turn around!"

Number 89 allowed a few more yanks,before he pryed his arm out of 88's grasp and glared angrily at him."Num-Number 88!STOP!What is the big deal?What are you..."his feigned charistic words faded into nullity,every last drop of color draining from his face as he was more then likely witnessing someone's return whom he had never actually expected to see,as he inquired Number 88 distractedly without his eyes ever leaving the person who was now in front of them."Number 88...don't we have some files to go and re-categorise from the last Hunts expedition we took to South Asia?You know,as in another room,not here and somewhere else."

88 immediately casted a look of disbelief onto his partner."Please tell me you are not serious?Loretta is expecting me home this evening for-"he cut himself off and switched widened eyes nervously from him to the younger male figure."On second thought,89,I think Loretta can manage dinner and a few lousy bills without me."

"That's right,88..."89's face now stricken stupid in withheld fear."A few lousy bills and the strange woman you found on the internet last month can definitely wait."

Turning to give the Huntsman a conducting nod,they both whirled around on their heels to start around the person who by now had stepped up a few more feet and once they were sure he wasn't going to turn around in their direction,he heard them stampeding out into the open gymnasim floor.After the sometimes slippery sound of their cleated shoes dissipated,the figure swerved his gaze around to the older man and they just stayed like that,staring long and hard into both each other's very still equivalently unfeeling towards one another.But no matter how much more capable or least capable of acting upon those pure feelings cruelty and apathy the teenager was,he knew that was not what he wanted;was never going to do it again unless he had to.He was there for one reason and one reason only,an official resignation.

"Reign,"The Huntsman finally spoke,his voice deep and twistedly welcoming."I was beginning to wonder when you would be coming out of you're little game of nearly-maim-to-a-bitter-end and seek.Our former hideaway is still in slight disrepair and I see you're quite behind in the _repair_ field from the looks of it."his eyes immediately dropped down without consideration to what was left of his great nephew's arm and grinned gratifyingly."I always did teach you to give credit were credit was due."

"Don't get too attached,Uncle."Cole riposted impudently,though he was prompt to strike him with a warning look when the Huntsman allowed his gaze to hover at the place where although Cole usually felt little shame about,got easily irratated if people focused too long on it and not him."I recieved this blow willingly.Now then...as you are now no longer anything to me more then what dirt itself settles on,I just came to give you a,what I deem appropriate,pardon from the Huntsclan.My Mother never did bother to but I see it as an honorable choice.Better to live the rest of a life knowing you have finished off a major event that was apart of you're life,then to go about and live it with everyone thinking you're a coward.So...here's you're uniform back."

With a completely glorious feeling of candor washing over him,though he never lost one inch of tact in his expression or movements,he pulled out whatever was left of his now shreaded black attire in a ball and flicked it onto the Huntsman's rostrum and there it lay in front of him and he,himself,still having his right arm in a cast and a worn out neck brace that would probably be able to be removed soon.But Cole wasn't in the least surprised,when his uncle merely swiped it off into the garbage bin to the side of him and leaned forward to rest his chin on his bawled knuckles,his eyes squaring on his tergiversated nephew,who knew his uncle more then likely just wanted to have one good go at him before it was over.But that wasn't about to happen,this man did not have any more say in Cole's life,because it was simply that he was no longer of being able to be anything worthwhileanymore in Cole's eyes and never would again.To the teenager,even all the dragons in the world combined were better then him.

"I guess-"

"Save you're sob story for those lap dogs you call 88 and 89."Cole cut him off with such abruptness that to him it felt like he was slicing into whatever pride was left of this man and it was almost overpowering to deliver the final blow."Anyways,if you ever want a reminder of my expertise,then I'll be more then pleased to give you and whoever else you manage to drag along a demonstration.Just gotta find me first."

Pulling out the staff he had had in a slanted postion in the toughly-knotted holster he had made a few days earlier that was at his back out and in a nano second had it aimed at the Huntsman's forehead.Though the man did not even flinch,Cole knew by now the message was across to him and instead,lowered it's curved front to the very center base of the light oak desk and shot out a green bolt of energy.Focusing,Cole began to carve something precisely into it and only after lessthen five seconds,now admiring his handiwork,he gave a little sendoff by placing both his index and middle fingers up to his left temple with staff still in hand.Then giving a small gesture outward to the Huntsman,let a knowing look cross his tanned features and turned to exit.An exit which he would never enter through again,knew he would never again.

_Go on you're way for now,Reign_.The Huntsman thought with an baleful grin,as he walked around to the middle of where his nephew had stood less then a minute ago and turned to see the words 'Another has lead by Thorn's example' marked slightly jaggedly into his desk,a fine film of smoke rising up off the lower case 'e'._But I hope you know that it is never over for any of you,_he chuckled darkly as he pulled out a small wooden box from one of the shelfs off to the side and eyed a crystal octagon gem in the confines of a long,thin golden chain._Indeed,it is only the beginning_.

January 3rd,Fillmore Junior High,three months later...

Wendy strolled down the sidewalk back to her school with the retinue of her friends.Josh was off to her right and her two other friends,Desiree a more punk rock type of girl who normally was more rougher edged but still was good with advice was off to her to her left and then the more comic relief sort of friend who almost always got all four of them in to trouble,T.K.,who was somewhat paunchy was on the far side and on the other side of Josh.Tiny sowings of powdery snow were all that were coming down after the huge,blizzard-like storm the previous night.

Halloween,Thanksgiving and Christmas had all come and went for Wendy and although she had taken on normal events such as these with just as much gaiety as she always had shown,part of her still kept an eye out for her brother,who had once again disappeared the day after Wendy had left the hospital.She did miss him but she still didn't know where they stood;she didn't know and figured that it might be a long time before she ever did.Until then...she was getting on with her life.

"Hey,Wen."T.K.'s naturally brassy voice reached her ears and she turned her azure eyes to meet his gaze across from Josh as they approached the school."You've been really quiet ever since the First,"he raised an inquiring black brow."You doin' okay?"

"Yeah."Desiree chimed in,giving her best friend a suspicious look from her almond shaped eyes."Normally I'm the one who's moody.Is everything going okay between you and you're Dad?I'm still not convinced about you're mystery incident a few-"

"Guys,guys,give her oxygen."Josh interjected suddenly and a grin crossed his face as he stretched out his long arms only midway in a half-attempt to get them to all look forward again."We've told y'all,it's just between _her_ family and _my_ family.Capsice?"

Wendy merely shook her head with a breathy laugh against a gale of drafty wind in which rose up in her lungs but felt her boyfriend drap one of his arms around her shoulders."I know I've been a little shut down for the last few days.It's just that I've had to have time to think because of my...um...because of my long-lost twin,Cole."

"Yo,"T.K. jerked a thumb up at himself as they were only feet away from the base of the stoop,a conspiring smirk crossing his dark brown features."If I had found _my _long-lost twin,I'd want him to be just my opposite...studious,choir-loving and..."

"And someone who would totally suck at drums."Josh picked up when he had had to trail off in order to think of something else,nudging him kiddingly in the ribs as the two girls giggled slightly at T.K.'s burning face."Hey,what can I say?It'd be true."

"Ha,ha.Very funny."He replied sarcastically,clenching his large fists.

The four of them made their way up the first few steps and as Wendy turned out to be the last behind the three,it didn't catch her by surprise in that last second as she knew that it ususally occured whenever she was last and accidently bumped into a person coming in the opposite direction.She frowned and sank to her knees to help gather up her and the other person's few contents that had fallen,her now shortened to about a few inches below shoulder length and permed thick chest nut hair moved forward to her face,causing it to be hard to peer up at the person at first as the two were mumbling sorrys and feeling the tingling sensation of embarrassment,her and the other person rose together to full height and when they did,Wendy felt every last ounce of slight clumsiness dissolve asshe was looking up into the moderately more taller face of her brother.Enigma over not expecting to see him face-to-face set in.

"Cole?"She spoke unsurely after a few moments,standing completely erect now.

His face was arranged in surprise as well,but he seemed more calmer."Wendy."

"Wen."Josh called down to her from the top stairs."Are you coming?"

She turned up in his direction and indicated with a nod forward that she was caught up and would join them shortly."What..."she began slowly,facing her brother with a still partly taken aback expression on her face."What are you doing here,Cole?"

He seemed the most casual she had ever seen him,as he complied without a hint of aversion toward her and motioned to the still filling up school with his left shoulder."I go here now.Arcelia,her Mother and I moved back to the States several days ago and were staying in a townhouse not far from here.While I was still in the hospital,her Mom found a job here in the city.So we'll be going here now."

"That's..."Wendy let a smile cross her cordate features,her ocean eyes and her voice brightening with excitement."That's great,Cole!I can't believe were actually going to be seeing each other more often.I-um..."she felt the heat of the good news die,when her eyes incidently landed onto the right arm of his beige,corded sweat shirt that was of course,only there up to his elbow and felt a frightening shiver coursing through her and made her want to tear away to her first period class."How's you're...?"

Cole had already caught her trying with all her might to divert her gaze away and was now following it down himself."Arm."he finished for her barefacedly."Well,I did have a little difficulty adjusting with it at first but it's fine.I'm left-handed,luckily."

"Mm-hm."she agreed with him quietly,her gaze falling to her own right arm and the long since restrained feeling of guilt rose into her."Lucky.It was just a lucky shot."

Instantly,he moved his left hand out and rested it on her shoulder,causing her to look up again and this time into his deeply solemn face."Listen,it was mistake to ask what I did of you back there and it was something that had been at the back of my mind for all those weeks.Just one of the many useless ideas that came and went."he then pulled away from her and shook his head in self-reproach."If I could just take it back."

"No,Cole,what's happened has happened between us."Wendy caught his retreating arm by the wrist but let it go almost as quickly as she had caught it."We..."she had to think for a moment and yet the next time she turned to him,she continued on to him thoughtfully,realising he was just as uneasy now as she had been."What matters now is that were _both_ here and that we _both_ have the rest of our lifes to look to."

"You're right."He agreed but still didn't seem covinced."We do...but,I really am..."

"Sorry?"She offered for him kindly.

Cole took a moment to move the strap ofhis deep green backpackmore upon his shoulder before he sighed irrevocably at her common logic."Yes.That's exactly it."

A few moments passed,as the lines of kids were growing thinner and Wendy smiled with an implying note in her voice."You know...it can get fairly easy to get lost when you don't know you're way around."she then offered wholeheartedly."I was just wondering,would you and Arcelia like to hang out me and my friends for a bit?"

The every day question seemed to catch her brother off guard and she thought that he might have even declined but suddenly a Mexican-appearing girl in a stylish,softly pink parka came up to the right of Cole and Wendy recognised her as the girl whom had been there at the hospital and introduced herself as Arcelia.She had seemed a tad shy but was actually more talkative as they had gotten into discussion.However when the girl saw her,she smiled pleasantly at her and extended out a gloved hand.

"Hi there."she greeted Wendy in a friendly fashion."It's nice you see you again."

Wendy smiled back with equal jocose,enclosing her hand in the girl's."It's nice to see you again too."she turned a wheedling look to her brother."Well,Cole?"

Arcelia's expression turned curious as she turned to him."Well what?"

He gave Wendy a significant look but in turn she still held her own,until he finally allowed a eloquent grin to cross his sienna features."You know I'm going to get you back eventually for putting me on the spot like this,Wendy.But sure,why not?"

"Why not _what?_"

"We'll explain later,"Wendy promised her and then glanced worriedly at the front doors."Right now we might need to get inside before they pass out tardy notes."

Cole frowned a little."Tardy notes?What are those?"

Wendy and Arcelia exchanged odd looks but only laughed as the three were the last to enter and yet as they did,it didn't seem to matter in that moment.A stream of fresh morning sunlight emitted from the light grey clouds that scattered the hiemal sky and landed on them.But even as the sound of the first period bells echoed through out the halls,it didn't phase the girl who had hung back to catch one last glimpse of the outside world before the start of her new one and feeling the warmth of not only the fond rays that descended down from the heavens above but from the pinnacle of all she had worked for coming to life,she found herself smiling willingly into it's soft brilliance and turned to go to class.For although everything had at one time seemed to have fallen in the name of disaster,now only fell onto those who believed in a brighter future in the name of beauty.For always and forever,it would fall for good.

The End.

**A/N:**Thank you for R&Ring.I may write a sequeal,as it sort of hints the Huntsman may be plotting something else,who knows?I was planning this ending ever since I started on this,so it was pretty much the only thing I was 100 percent sure on.lol.

**Commentary/Trivia:**Just a few interesting tidbits.Enjoy.

1.Gwendolyn 'Wendy' is named for light and Coleton 'Cole' is named for darkness.

2.I orginally wanted this to be a co-written story b/c I was sort of in W/B mode.

3.Rose is Jake,Wendy and Cole's guardian angel.

4.I've altered my summary multiple times.lol.

And 5.Josh was inspired by my best friend who later became my boyfriend and if U believe it or not,Cole was inspired by Cole from Charmed.And here is something else unexpected...Phoebe stands for light and Cole for darkness as well.Hmm.

_In Memory of:_Kenneth 'Ken' German'

LP


End file.
